¡Aceptemos nuestros sentimientos!
by Kaoruxchan
Summary: Cierto peliegro comienza a ocupar un lugar en el corazón de cierto rubio.Cuando las cosas comienzan a salir a la luz ya no hay vuelta atrás¿Podra Naruto, y más aún,podrá sasuke aceptar los sentimientos que inevitablemente empiezan a confundirlo?[Yaoi][AU]
1. Descubro mis sentimientos

N/A: Volviendo con un fic Sasunaru, estuve desligada un poco a fanfiction en este último tiempo pero ahora retomo actividad con mas entusiasmo que antes.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de kishimoto-sama

* * *

Cierta mañana, un chico de cabellos rubios se disponía a salir de casa para ir al colegio, ya estaban en los exámenes finales (en unos días más saldría de vacaciones) por lo tanto, estaba muy adormilado aún debido a que se quedó estudiando hasta altas horas, cuando una voz lo detiene, era la de su madre.

-Naruto, se te olvidaba el almuerzo…vaya todavía no puedo creer que seas tan olvidadizo, te hubieras quedado otro día sin comer – La mujer, aparte de llevar consigo el almuerzo de su hijo, llevaba una botella de sake en sus manos

-Disculpa, es que con esto de los exámenes he andado un poco despistado, en fin, gracias…nos vemos luego¡Adiós! –

Tsunade veía a su hijo alejarse camino a la escuela, su mirada denotaba orgullo, ya era todo un hombre, con 15 años ya demostraba cierto grado de madurez aunque de repente se comportara como un crío, sin más vuelve a entrar en su casa, a seguir con lo suyo, tomar sake.

-Buenos días Sakura.-

-Hola Naruto-le sonríe – Que extraño verte llegar tan temprano.

El chico la mira con una sonrisa zorruna – Es que apenas pude dormir anoche, y… no sé, simplemente sentí la necesidad de llegar temprano hoy.-

-Ya veo, quizás sea ansiedad o algo así –Ríe, pero apenas se nota

-Jajaja, pero eso no importa Sakura.Por cierto¿has visto a Sasuke?-

-Pues claro que no, recuerda que aún sigue en casa –

-¿En casa, como es eso? –

-¿es que acaso no lo sabias? Sasuke fue operado –

-¿¡Que!?-

-No puedo creer que seas tan despistado Naruto, tuvieron que extirparle las amígdalas, ya ocurrió hace una semana, vaya que eres idiota – Sakura le comenzaba a hablarle con cierto tono de burla

-En fin, después de clase iré a verle, mejor entremos al salón –

En cuento ingresan, ven a la mitad de sus compañeros estudiando, Geografía no era algo que se les diera bien a todos, sobre todo si se trataba de un examen que abarcara toda la materia que les habían pasado en el año.

-Que problematico es todo esto, odio estudiar, en estos momentos es cuando odio a Kuerani-sensei –

-Shikamaru, no puedes ser así todo el tiempo, da las gracias por que Kurenai- sensei no te ha regañado por las malas calificaciones que has tenido este año – Ino se la pasaba enojada con Shikamaru debido a su flojera permanente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kurenai ingresa la clase, y comienza a dar su temido examen, Naruto casi ni pudo concentrarse, estaba muy preocupado por cierto pelinegro, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de ir a verlo, su pupitre estaba situado al lado de la ventana, se pasó casi toda la clase mirando el cielo, haciendo garabatos en la hoja de su examen, sin darse cuenta escribió cierto nombre en medio del papel, justo en ese momento, un grupo de alumnos retiran las hojas de las mesas de todos los chicos, sin darle tiempo a Naruto de reaccionar y borrar aquello.

"-¡_Idiota!__ Como no me d__i cuenta antes…si que soy estúpido__, que vergüenza-__"_

En la hora del almuerzo, pequeños grupitos se colocaban bajo las sombras de los árboles en el patio de recreo, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, y Neji, se dirigieron inmediatamente al árbol más viejo y lejano de aquel patio, según Neji era el lugar mas tranquilo para comer, para Shikamaru era menos problemático, ya que no escuchaba a Ino y Temari pelear constantemente por él.

-¿Y como les ha ido en el examen?-

-¡Neji por favor! No me lo preguntes que me haces sentir mal-Naruto simplemente se jalaba el cabello odiándose en ese momento – Mi madre me matará

-Si dices eso es por que te ha ido pésimo, baka, lo que es yo, no estaba muy confiado pero creo que me fue…regular – A Kiba no se le daba muy bien eso de estudiar, simplemente se guiaba por lo que le pasaban en clases-¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti Neji?

-Pues como creen que me fue – Neji era bastante arrogante en ese sentido, era el primer alumno de la clase, sus calificaciones eran notables –

-Entonces ya no hay nada más que decir, Shikamaru, ni siquiera me molestare en preguntártelo por que ya me imagino tu respuesta - Dijo un poco resignado y a la vez con gracia Kiba

-Si, Será algo así "Oh en la mitad de examen todo se hizo problemático pero al final he salido bien" – Decía Naruto intentando imitar la voz de Shikamaru, cosa que no hizo muy bien, pero que causó bastante gracia en el grupo

Mientras comían tranquilamente, unos pasos se escuchan a lo lejos, pasos muy rápidos…Era Sakura.

-¡Naruto! –

-Que ocurre –

Naruto se pone de pie y se acerca lentamente a Sakura que apenas podía respirar, por todo lo que había corrido.-

-Kurenai-sensei te esta llamando hace rato, te esta esperando en el salón, al parecer tiene que ver con el examen.-

Naruto sólo se limita a tragar saliva y caminar un poco nervioso a donde su sensei.

-Sensei, he venido por que Sakura me dijo que usted me llamaba –

-Si, siéntate por favor – Kurenai había puesto una silla al frente de su mesón – Acabo de revisar tu examen y bueno…aparte de estar pésimo, tiene escrito en gigante la frase "_Sasuke, te quiero,__ por favor recupérate pronto__"._

Naruto no pudo decir nada, se moría de la vergüenza, simplemente se limitó a agachar la cabeza con sus mejillas completamente encendidas.

-A ver Naruto, por lo que veo estabas un poco ido en el examen ¿no?-

-Si, un poco es que…yo…ammm estudie…pero…-

-Pero te preocupaba más Sasuke ¿no?, es evidente – Lo mira con cara como de "Oh te descubrí, estas locamente enamorado de Sasuke, lo noto por los corazones que hiciste alrededor de su nombre", pero prefirió no decirle nada – Si quieres puedes repetirlo, pero sería mañana ¿Esta bien?-

-Si, y disculpe por lo que he escrito… yo no quería, o sea, ni siquiera me di cuenta, pero le juro que estudie, es que al final, o sea cuando salí…y lo de la operación…etto…-Naruto debido al nerviosismo comenzó a enredarse en todo lo que decía, su Sensei comenzó a reírse, no se imaginaba al rubio tan tímido.

Al terminar las clases, Naruto emprendió una carrera hacia la casa de Sasuke, apenas llegó golpeó la puerta con cierta ansiedad, al ver que nadie abría golpeó otra vez, pero ahora más fuerte, se estaba impacientando más, comenzó a llamar a Sasuke desde afuera pero no había respuesta, ya resignado, disponía a marcharse cuando siente que la puerta se abre y lo llaman.

-Oye Naruto! Perdón por la demora es que estaba ocupado-

Naruto mira al chico y le sonríe de medio lado –No te preocupes Itachi, si tampoco tardaste tanto, ammm…. ¿Cómo está Sasuke? –

-Entra y velo por ti mismo – El Uchiha mayor le brinda una sonrisa y lo guía hacia la habitación del pelinegro, cabe destacar que ambos hermanos vivían solos ya que unos años atrás sus padres debieron irse al extranjero por asuntos de trabajo. La casa era muy grande, parecía casi una mansión, los chicos subieron por unas escaleras que tenían una gran alfombra de un color azul muy parecido a los ojos de cierto rubio, en el segundo piso habían prominentes ventanas que tenían cortinas blancas y suaves como la seda que le daban al pasillo un toque muy especial, al fondo, en la derecha, había una puerta que tenía un pomo color negro con el símbolo del clan.

-Esa es la habitación de mi hermanito – Itachi le indica con el dedo la habitación.

-Muchas gracias Itachi-san –

Naruto entra rápidamente sin siquiera llamar para ver si Sasuke quería recibirlo, al estar allí, su mirada se dirigió directamente al pelinegro, que dormía plácidamente en su cama, Naruto se quedó contemplando al chico por largo rato, según él se veía muy lindo ahí, sus mechones de cabello caían por su rostro dejando apenas entrever sus ojos, tenia casi una sonrisa dibujada, lo que hacía que se viera un poco tierno, como si una paz lo inundara profundamente, el rubio estaba embobado viendo como su adorado Sasuke descansaba en su cama, intentó no molestarlo, pero en verdad quería hablar con él y saber como se encontraba, así que sin más procede a despertarlo. Con suaves movimientos hechos por sus manos comienza a moverlo.

-Sasuke, oye… despierta – Su tono de voz era suave ya que no quería molestarlo.

- … - Nada, el pelinegro seguía durmiendo

-Sasuke, anda despierta, mira que me he tomado la molestia de venir a verte – ahora su voz sonaba con cierto aire brusco.

El Uchiha menor abre los ojos y los vuelve a cerrar, debe ser por pereza, estaba demasiado a gusto durmiendo.

-Sasuke…ya, sólo un momento…después te puedes volver a dormir – Intenta decirlo con tono amable para que el chico le hiciera caso.

-Valla que eres molesto Naruto – Sasuke lo mira y le sonríe, la verdad es que tampoco le fastidiaba tanto el hecho de que el rubio fuera a verlo, todo lo contrario…le agradaba.

-Al fin, la verdad es que ya me estaba resignando, y… ¿Cómo has estado? –

-Mejor, los primeros días después de la operación fueron horribles por que me dolía todo, pero ahora estoy mejor – La voz del Uchiha sonaba un poco más ronca que de costumbre, claramente por los efectos de la operación.

_"-su voz suena tan sexy-__"_Fue lo primero que pensó el Uzumaki al escucharlo, trataba de concentrarse en los detalles de la operación de Sasuke, pero el solo hecho de contemplarlo hacia que se perdiera completamente. _"-Esto es peligroso. No puede gustarme un chico¡Y menos Sasuke! Creo que debería hacer algo al respecto, si él tan solo es mi amigo. A-m-i-g-o, si sigo así podrían ocurrir situaciones más vergonzosas que la del examen, ya sé, lo único que debo hacer es calmarme…calma Naruto calma-" _

-¿Te pasa algo Naruto? Estás como ido – Claramente el pelinegro se había dado cuenta del "estado vegetal" de su compañero de clases.

-eeh, no la verdad, es que estaba pensando…en…cosas, solo eso – Comienza a reír, trataba de disimular el hecho de que estaba muy nervioso, pero claro…se le hacía imposible.

Y así transcurrió la tarde para ambos chicos, sin darse cuenta se quedaron conversando hasta muy tarde, temas de todo tipo, el colegio, los amigos, los días de aburrimiento de cada uno, las innumerables chicas que esperaban a Sasuke en el colegio (casi todo su club de fans completo).

-Oye Naruto, es muy tarde, sería peligroso si te fueras después a tu casa –

-Si lo sé, lo mejor es que me vaya¿Mañana irás a clase?-

-No lo creo, el médico me dijo que me quedara en cama al menos 3 días más-

-Ya veo – Su tono suena con cierto aire de tristeza, por la culpa de la ausencia del pelinegro, Naruto apenas podía concentrarse en clases. – Bien, entonces nos vemos después¡Adiós y buenas noches!

-Buenas Noches Naruto –

Sasuke ve marcharse al rubio, apenas cierra la puerta se vuelve a acostar como se debe en su cama (ya que al estar con él se sentó para no hacerlo sentir incómodo). Comienza a pensar en cómo había cambiado las cosas para él últimamente, todo estaba muy raro, Sakura ya no era la misma que se le tiraba encima cada vez que la veía, todo lo contrario, lo trataba como a un amigo más, en los últimos años Sasuke le había tomado un cariño tremendo a la pelirrosa y sentía que podía confiar plenamente en ella. Para que hablar de Naruto, antes se la pasaban peleando, pero ya no, el rubio ya no tenía a misma actitud arrogante de antes ni lo hacia enfadar, ahora era simpático, mas maduro y… ¿Lindo¿Tierno? Sasuke se asombra de si mismo ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en eso? Simplemente ignoró aquel pensamiento y cierra sus ojos en un intento fallido de dormir, en verdad si que era raro…al ver que Naruto lo había ido a visitar el corazón casi se le sale por la garganta de alegría. _"-A lo mejor es donde no recibo visitas hace días, si…eso es…por que otra cosa sería imposible-" _ Evidentemente el Uchiha menor comenzó a ignorar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke es despertado por su hermano mayor que le llevaba el desayuno.

-Buenos días hermanito ¿Estás bien¿Necesitas algo más? – Le preguntaba mientras colocaba una bandeja sobre una mesilla al lado de la cama del pelinegro.

-Buenos días Itachi, estoy bien así no te preocupes, gracias por hacerme el desayuno otra vez – Sasuke toma el vaso de zumo de naranja y comienza a beberlo tranquilamente.

-de nada¿Y que tal la visita de Naruto ayer? –

De la impresión, el Uchiha menor escupe hasta la última gota de jugo que tenía en la boca, no se esperaba que le preguntaran por el rubio tan temprano, para ser sincero ni siquiera quería escuchar su nombre, ya que con todo esto de su pequeña confusión estaba un poco alterado.

-¿He dicho algo malo Sasuke? –

-No no, para nada, es que me ahogue donde me tome muy rápido esta cosa-

-mmmm…- Eso sonó un poco sospechoso para Itachi, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

-Bueno, estuvo bien, casi nadie ha venido a verme, tú sabes, a lo mejor le pido que me traiga los deberes de esta semana, estoy un poco atrasado con las materias –

-Si claro, bueno, te dejo, el deber me llama –

-Eeh, Itachi… ¿Qué deber si tu no trabajas? A decir verdad no haces nada – una gotita resbala por la cabeza de Sasuke

-Si lo sé, lo que pasa es que siempre quise decir eso jajaja –

Eso le causó mucha gracia a Sasuke, la verdad es que su hermano estaba cada día más enérgico, las cosas en el ámbito familiar estaban marchando muy bien, dentro de poco, para ser exactos 2 meses, sus padres volverían del extranjero para quedarse de forma definitiva en casa, toda la familia ya estaba harta de los constantes viajes de éstos, así que ya era hora de que regresaran y por que no decirlo, para siempre.

La mañana seguía su curso sin ningún hecho interesante, Naruto seguía en clases, aburrido, distraído, cero interés en lo que decía su maestro, le preguntaba la hora a Hinata cada cinco minutos, la chica, que se sentaba un puesto detrás de él, ya estaba harta de la situación.

-Hinata, por favor dime que hora es – le susurra suavemente para no interrumpir la clase

-Son las dos y media – Le responde con el mismo tono de voz

-¿Qué dijiste? – al parecer alguien no se lavo bien las orejas esta mañana

-Las dos y media –

-No escucho-

-¡Las dos y media! – La chica grita tan fuerte que se escucha en toda la sala, cosa que molesta bastante al profesor que estaba ahí presente.

-Srta. Hyuuga, si va a estar gritando que sea afuera de la sala, retírese por favor –

-Pero, Kakashi-sensei yo…-

-Nada de peros, espere afuera hasta que termine mi clase y luego… -

-Espere un poco por favor – Cierto chico se para de su asiento he interrumpe a su maestro.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto? –

-Hinata no tiene la culpa, yo fui quien le ha preguntado la hora insistentemente, si hay alguien que tiene que salir de la sala, ése soy yo –

La chica de los cabellos violetas lo mira un poco asombrada y sonríe tímidamente.

-Bien, retírate rápido por favor y déjame terminar mi clase.

-si, si –

Naruto se dirige a unas escaleras que estaban fuera de su salón de clases, no le quedaba otra que esperar, a las tres terminaban las clases y al fin podría irse a casa, o aún mejor…podría ir a ver como se encontraba Sasuke. Comienza a mirar los alrededores y se da cuenta que no hay nadie rondando por ahí, se asoma por una gran ventana que daba al patio del campus y tampoco ve a nadie. A lo mejor, podría marcharse antes y nadie se daría cuenta, pero… ¿Y si llegaban a descubrirlo, que excusa inventaría? No, no podía hacer ese tipo de cosas, él en este último tiempo había tenido un comportamiento excelente y los maestros ya habían empezado a dar cuenta de aquello.

Suena el reloj, ya son las 3, los chicos comienzan a retirarse a sus casas, Naruto corre al salón directamente a su pupitre y comienza a recoger sus cosas cuando…

-Naruto, ven un momento por favor – Era la voz de Kakashi-sensei

-Discúlpeme por favor, en verdad no era mi intención, sensei –

-Esta bien, pero que quede claro que para la próxima voy a ser mas severo. ¿Oíste bien?

-Si –

Dicho esto, Naruto salió corriendo del lugar, iba camino a casa de Sasuke cuando choca con Sakura quedando ambos tirados en el suelo.

-Naruto se incorpora rápidamente y le tiende una mano a Sakura para que le sea mas fácil levantarse – Perdón Sakura, es que iba camino a –

-¿A casa de Sasuke? –

-si –

-Naruto, no es por nada pero últimamente estás muy raro –

-¿Raro¿En que sentido? – Naruto comprendía a que se refería pero prefería hacer como si no supiera nada para no levantar sospechas.

-Deja de fingir Naruto, ya sabes¿Porqué tanta preocupación por Sasuke? Tú sabes perfectamente que él es fuerte y que puede recuperarse sin problemas de una intervención tan simple como esa, entonces ¿Por qué? –

En verdad el rubio no salía de su impresión… ¿Tanto se le notaba¿Tanto se le notaba el simple hecho de que cierto pelinegro lo tenía vuelto loco?

-Por que…es mi mejor amigo…y por que… - La voz del rubio comienza a sonar insegura.

-Naruto, creo que deberías empezar a disimular un poco más, todo esto no es reciente, se nota desde hace bastante tiempo…a lo que voy es, que desde hace mucho estaba sospechando que sentías algo más que una simple amistad por Sasuke, y ahora inconscientemente me los estás confirmando.

-En verdad eres buena adivinando sentimientos Sakura, pero…aunque me guste mucho Sasuke, yo jamás se lo diría, por que el jamás se fijaría en un chico y menos en mí, prefiero seguir así…como su mejor amigo y nada más – Dicho esto, baja su rostro y sonríe de forma melancólica, Sakura lo mira un poco extrañada, siempre se veía hiperactivo y feliz, pero raramente ahora estaba sentimental.

-No seas tontito, tienes que decírselo… ¿y que pasa si en una de esas sus sentimientos so correspondidos? Aparte si no te apuras, cierta chica de cabellos rosas se te puede adelantar – La chica ríe de forma coqueta y toma la mano de Naruto con delicadeza – Ahora anda, y dile lo que sientes, luego me cuentas como te fue… ¿Ya?

-Al parecer no me queda otra, lo voy a hacer, pero si algo sale mal ten en cuenta que te culpare de todo a ti – Naruto le sonríe y se retoma su camino al hogar del pelinegro, dispuesto a contarle todo, con cada paso que daba se armaba más de valor para no sonar tan nervioso al momento de estar con él.

_"-Parece que al final, todo esto se está volviendo interesante, muchas gracias…Sakura-"_

Y aquí concluye el primer capitulo, seria muy feliz si me dejan algún review, se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo, y como el fic esta en progreso todas las ideas serán bienvenidas.

Muchas gracias!

**Atte****Kaoru****-chan**


	2. Las Señales de Mi Corazón

Ya en casa de Sasuke, Naruto se dispone a golpear la puerta un tanto nervioso, pero con determinación para confesarle al ojinegro todo lo que sentía por él.

No pasa más de un minuto cuando le abren la puerta y le invitan a pasar, y era nada más y nada menos que el Uchiha menor.

-Hola Naruto, pasa –

-Gr…gracias – Listo, los nervios del rubio explotaron, completamente ruborizado entra al lugar.

-Te ofrecería algo para comer, pero Itachi acaba de salir y tu sabes que no soy muy bueno en la cocina - se excusaba el pelinegro mientras Naruto tomaba asiento en unos de los grandes sillones de la sala de estar.

-Sasuke…oye- Naruto agacha la mirada y comienza a jugar con un pedazo de su uniforme mientras se ruboriza más y más – La verdadera razón por la que he venido es por que tengo que decirte algo importante.

El Uchiha lo mira un poco intrigado y se sienta al lado de él – Pues dime¿es muy muy importante?

-Si…mh, para mí lo es- los nervios aumentaban cada vez más, el rubio era incapaz de mirar aquellos ojos negros que tanto le encantaban, Sasuke se extraña un poco al ver a Naruto tan cohibido ¿Se suponía que eran amigos no? Podría decirle lo que sea sin problemas…

De repente, el kitsune se queda en silencio y el Uchiha lo mira detenidamente, en verdad se veía muy lindo así, su cara tenía un tono rojizo que lo hacia ver muy tierno. _"-¡Otra vez pensando esas cosas! Debería empezar a calmarme o ese idiota pensará que soy un enfermo-"_

-Sasuke yo…-

-¡¡Hola Sasuke, Naruto!!-

Genial, simplemente genial, la repentina llegada de Itachi interrumpió la mágica atmósfera que difícil y tímidamente se había formado.

-Hola Hermano, has llegado muy rápido ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Por ahí jejeje –

-Hola Itachi – Naruto estaba molesto, pero Itachi no tenía la culpa de ser tan inoportuno, aunque le daban unas ganas increíbles de golpearlo.

-Bueno bueno, Naruto, ahora si, dime – Sasuke lo mira en un intento por que el rubio retome la conversación.

-No, no puedo ahora…la verdad es que acabo de recordar que debo irme.-Mira su muñeca suponiendo que tenía un reloj que obviamente no existía - ¡oh pero mira que tarde es¿Otro día te diré vale¡Adiós! – el rubio salió corriendo del hogar de ambos chicos lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a Itachi y más aún a Sasuke con una confusión del porte del monte Fuji.

-esto…Sasuke… ¿Qué diablos le pasó a Naruto? – Le pregunta Itachi aún sorprendido y sin dejar de mirar el lugar por donde huyó el rubio.

Sasuke se encontraba de la misma forma – no lo sé, la verdad es que ahora me pongo a pensar que ese idiota esta loco.

-Creo que eso es lo más seguro –

-Mmmm, hermano… ¿Cuántos días más me debo quedar aquí en casa?-

-Dos días más –

-Lo siento mucho pero mañana vuelvo al colegio de todas maneras, ya estamos casi en los últimos días y quiero estar con mis amigos –

-No hay problema, pero después no vengas quejándote de dolor de garganta y cosas así ¿Oíste rompecorazones? –

-¿Por qué me llamaste así? –

_"-Idiota ¿Cómo aún no se da cuenta?-"_Pensaba un poco molesto Itachi, su hermanito a veces era muy despistado - Por nada Sasuke, por nada. – le responde.

En tanto, Naruto seguía corriendo camino a casa, pensaba a cada momento en los mismo¡todo en ese momento era perfecto! Estaban los dos solos y tenía al pelinegro sentado a su lado, pero al final, su querido hermano lo había arruinado. El rubio deja de correr debido al cansancio, le faltaba el aire, cerca de donde estaba habían unos arboles situados en una pequeña plaza, el chico se sienta bajo la sombra de uno, cierra los ojos y sin darse cuenta se queda profundamente dormido, transcurren los minutos cuando una voz femenina lo despierta.

-¿Qué haces tirado aquí Naruto?-

-Ah… ¡Mamá! Yo venía de la casa de Sasuke, es que, estaba cansado y simplemente me encontré con este lugar y quise descansar –

-Idiota, no te vuelvas a dormir en la calle¡Te pudo haber pasado algo!- Tsunade estaba un poco molesta, pues cuidaba mucho de su único hijo. – Vámonos a casa, acabo de comprar las cosas para preparar la cena.

Y así la Noche transcurrió de forma normal para ambos chicos, Naruto como siempre concilia el sueño pensando en el Uchiha menor, mientras Sasuke se duerme aún con la intriga de que era lo que quería hablarle el rubio. _"-Lo más seguro es que mañana me lo diga, simplemente debo tener paciencia-"_

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke, tal como lo había dicho ayer, se reintegra a las clases, lo primero que hace es ir al último rincón del colegio a revisar su casillero, necesitaba recoger unos cuántos cuadernos, en una extraña casualidad, cierto chico de ojos azules se encontraba allí también guardando algunas de sus cosas. De nuevo estaban los dos…solos.

-Buenos Días Naruto –

-¡Sasuke! Pensé que volverías después –

-Si, así iba a ser per me aburrí de estar en casa, así que simplemente vine – le sonríe de medio lado y se dirige a su casillero, Naruto, intentando retomar lo de ayer, camina hacia donde se dirigía el pelinegro para tratar de hablarle lo más directamente posible.

-Sasuke¿Recuerdas que ayer tenía que decirte algo? – De a poco, las mejillas del rubio comienzan a encenderse otra vez.

-Claro, como me iba a olvidar después de todo el escándalo que armaste al marcharte –

-si perdón jejeje, es que…a ver…como empiezo – coloca su mano en su barbilla intentando verse un poco más natural restándole importancia al asunto.

-ya ya, ahora habla –

-Es que un poco difícil de decir ya, bueno… - suspira suavemente, vuelve a tomar aire para comunicarle aquello al Uchiha y…

Suena el timbre, la zona de los casilleros comienza a ser habitada por decenas de alumnos que a última hora vienen a recoger sus cosas.

-Perdóname otra vez Sasuke, pero si hay mas gente no puedo.- Y otra vez se echa a correr al salón, lo único que consolaba al ojiazul era que su puesto con el del Uchiha estaban un tanto distanciados el uno del otro así que durante la clase no sentiría vergüenza y no habría problema.

Y empieza el calvario, Naruto se sentaba al lado de la ventana y Sasuke al otro extremo del salón un poco más atrás que el rubio, éste intentaba concentrarse como siempre pero podía sentir la penetrante mirada del ojinegro clavada en él, cosa que, aparte que hiciera que se ruborizara de una manera, lo hacía temblar y evitar a toda costa mirar hacia ese lugar.

-Muy bien chicos, para la siguiente clase deben entregarme un informe sobre la flora del país, será en grupos de a tres, y yo los voy a designar ¿entendido? – Iruka, el profesor de Biología, era muy dado a crear actividades grupales, cosa que Naruto en ese momento detestó por que cabía la leve posibilidad de que le tocara con "alguien". Comienza a nombrar los grupos, aún no mencionaba su nombre, ni a él ni a Sasuke, todo iba bien, si le tocaba con Hinata y Sakura el quedaría feliz.

-Continuemos, el siguiente grupo es: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y… -

Naruto ya cantaba victoria pues le había tocado con Sakura y no habían mencionado a…

-Sasuke Uchiha -

Al rubio casi le da un paro cardiaco, de 25 alumnos tenía que tocarle con él _"-¡Cómo mi suerte puede ser tan jodida!-" _

Después de clase, en la hora de comer, Sakura reúne al grupo para organizarse con el trabajo a realizar.

-Entonces nos reunimos en casa de Naruto –

-Si claro, por mi no hay problema – al ojinegro no le complicaba para nada, pues en su casa le daban total libertad para hacer lo que quisiera.

-y por mí menos – A Naruto lo único que le preocupaba era que iba a estar Sasuke, pero para su suerte, Sakura iba a estar presente también, así que no sería tan malo de todos modos.

-entonces está decido, mañana todos a tu casa, traten de tener libros con mucha información…ya, me voy a comer con las demás chicas, nos vemos después –Sakura se aleja pero antes les sonríe de lado a lado a ambos chicos.

-Naruto¿me acompañas a comer? –

-¿Pero no será mejor que vayamos con los demás? –

-Es que…para serte sincero, con esto de la operación mi garganta quedó muy delicada y comer frente a todos sería un completo espectáculo. El ojinegro se ruboriza un poco, pero casi ni se le nota

-Bueno –

Y así los chicos se sientan en el césped, dejando que los rayos de sol acaricien la piel de ambos, el almuerzo transcurre normalmente, hablaban cosas no muy relevantes y los nervios de Naruto aún no venían a molestarlo.

-Oye Naruto… -

-¿Qué pasa? –

-¿Vas a decirme ahora? –

Naruto traga saliva y le contesta, sabiendo a que se refería - ¿Qué cosa? –

-lo que has tratado de decirme ya dos veces, ahora estamos solos y no creo que vengan a interrumpirte, anda…dímelo –

-no, ya no quiero hacerlo – susurra pero de una forma u otra el Uchiha pudo oírlo.

-Vas a decírmelo ahora, ya no me vas a dejar más con la intriga –

-¡¡Pero es que ya no quiero hacerlo!! – y el bendito sonrojo vuelve a sus mejillas otra vez.

Sasuke se altera un poco y se reincorpora - ¡Vas a decírmelo ahora me oíste! Ni yo lo sé pero, por alguna extraña razón estoy especialmente interesado en saber que me quieres decir. –

-¡No, no y no! – el rubio se cruza de brazos.

Sasuke no aguanta las actitudes de niño pequeño del Uzumaki y se lanza encima de él, en una pose muy comprometedora, con la intención de sacarle la verdad al rubio con fuerza bruta.

-Sasuke, bájate ahora - _"-Sus caderas están sobre las mías, la verdad me mira con cara de querer golpearme y por eso estamos en esta pose, pero…para mí…aaa…definitivamente si él sigue así esto va a acabar mal –" _

-No lo voy a hacer hasta que me lo digas –

-Tú…tu me gustas – el rubio menciona esto tan despacio que para el ojinegro es imposible escucharlo.

-no lo oí, repítelo por favor -

-No, ya te lo dije y con una vez es suficiente –

-¡repítelo! – El Uchiha, haciendo uso de su gran fuerza, empieza apretar el cuello del rubio.

-¡TU ME GUSTAS IDIOTA! – El rubio se suelta rápidamente de las manos de Sasuke e intenta escapar, pero el pelinegro lo detiene y lo vuelve a tumbar en el suelo.

-… … … ¿Así que yo te gusto eh? – El rubor de Sasuke apenas se notaba, interiormente era un mar de confusiones y de sentimientos que aún estaba procesando, pero por fuera trataba de verse lo mas neutro posible.

-si, y desde hace mucho –

El uchiha menor se reincorpora y le da la espalda al avergonzado Uzumaki, lentamente comienza a alejarse dejándolo ahí tirado, solo, con los rayos de sol acariciando su rostro que de a poco comenzaba a llenarse de lágrimas, lágrimas de impotencia, por que nuevamente se estaba dejando humillar de una forma verdaderamente vergonzosa.

Ya en casa, Sasuke se va directo a su habitación con un solo pensamiento: Naruto, y era obvio, él también se sentía atraído por el ojiazul, pero su orgullo era más grande que eso, así que difícilmente lo reconocería, jamás lo haría… ¡Antes muerto!, aunque en el momento en que Naruto se lo confesó y quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro, lo único que tenía en mente era besarlo, poder tener la cálida sensación de tocar esos labios que casi de forma espontánea pedían ser atendidos por él…El ojinegro deja sus cosas en la cama y se tira en ella, en un intento fallido por tomar una siesta.

Por otro lado, Naruto estaba más tranquilo luego del incidente, se encontraba en el comedor devorando un tazón gigante de Ramen, en cierta forma sentía que se había sacado un peso de encima, sin embargo la reacción de Sasuke había sido completamente neutra y se le hizo imposible tratar de averiguar que sintió en ese momento…y peor aún, mañana tendría que estar con él haciendo el estúpido informe de Biología. _"-Pero al menos va a estar Sakura, entonces no resultará tan incómodo, no voy a dejar intimidarme por Sasuke, no esta vez-"_

Al momento en que Naruto estaba dispuesto a irse a su habitación para descansar suena el teléfono, el rubio estaba harto de todo así que simplemente no contesto, se pone su pijama, ya esta recostado con las sábanas cubriendo su cuerpo cuando el teléfono suena otra vez, mas no le presta atención. Lo que él no sospechaba, era que la persona que lo llamaba se trataba de Sakura, que tenía que comunicarle algo que, en cierta forma cambiaría su destino.

El día llega, después de almorzar, Sasuke se dispone a salir de su casa para ir dónde Naruto, llevaba unos cuántos libros en sus manos. Tenía que reconocer que estaba un tanto nervioso, pues luego de una larga noche de insomnio, sus pensamientos estuvieron completamente ocupados por culpa de cierto rubio, si bien sus sentimientos aún no estaban muy claros, había algo de lo que tenía pleno consentimiento: lo quería y demasiado, obviamente más que como un amigo. _"-Maldito estúpido, si no te hubieras confesado a lo mejor no me sentiría así ¿O tal vez si? – _Al momento de salir, sus mejillas se ponen coloradas e intenta irse de prisa, para que su hermano no lo descubriera y se burlase de él, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Ooh hermanito¡pero mira que cara llevas! Mmm – Sonríe de una forma un tanto maliciosa combinada con un poco de perversión - ¿En quién pensabas? Se te nota un tanto emocionado.-

De inmediato Sasuke puede sentir que su rostro esta en cierta forma muy cálido y comprende de inmediato que el rubor se apoderó de él.

-¡no pensaba en nadie!, aparte, no estoy emocionado…me siento igual que siempre – el ojinegro ocultaba muy bien sus emociones, muy pocas personas podían ver a través de él.

-Claro – Itachi solo atina a suspirar, en cierta forma le decepcionaba un poco que su hermano pequeño fuera tan poco dado a expresar sus sentimientos, él supone que debe ser por que recientemente los estaba descubriendo…pero no se rendiría, intentaría lograr que Sasuke le contara aunque sea que es lo que pasa por su mente, pues lo quería mucho y se preocupaba por él, ésta de más decir el por qué, puesto que es su hermano mayor.

-en fin Sasuke, si no quieres aceptar las señales que te manda tu corazón, simplemente ignóralas y luego, arrepiéntete de por vida por no haber hecho nada al respecto –

El ojinegro se sorprende, en verdad su hermano daba concejos excelentes y acertados, Sasuke guardó en su mente, y claro está, también en su corazón, cada palabra dicha por su hermano, al no saber que responderle, sólo se limita a despedirse.

Ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, Naruto tenía su casa en perfectas condiciones para recibir a sus amigos, aseó cada rincón que percibió un tanto sucio, a lo mejor, pensaba, lo hacía para en cierta forma, hacer que Sasuke se llevara una buena impresión de su hogar. Suena el teléfono, esta vez, el ojiazul responde.

-¿Diga? –

-Hola Naruto, habla Sakura –

-Ah, Sakura, estás tardándote un poco eh¿A que hora vas a llegar? –

-Naruto, no voy a poder ir –

-¿¡Que¿Pero por qué? Sakura, no puedes faltar no quiero quedarme solo con…él –

-¿Te refieres a Sasuke? Lo siento mucho, pero mi madre me ha pedido ayuda con unas cuantas cosas y yo no puedo negarme –

-que mala eres Sakura, ni siquiera sé con que cara voy a mirar a ese engreído –

-simplemente actúa de forma natural y todo saldrá de forma fluida, concéntrense en lo principal que es hacer el informe ¿Bien? –

-Trataré – ya su tono sonaba con resignación.

-Bien… ¡en el colegio tienes la obligación de contarme cómo te fue! Recuerda que la última vez no lo hiciste –

- Perdón, te lo contaré todo apenas nos veamos, hasta luego Sakura –

- Si, hasta luego, Naruto – al colgar el teléfono, solo dos palabras vienen a la mente de la pelirrosa "Misión cumplida", obviamente lo de su madre era una excusa para dejar solos a esos dos idiotas, que aún no se daban cuenta de todo lo que podían llegar a sentir el uno por el otro.

Cuatro y treinta, suena el timbre… dentro de la casa, al apenas oír ese agudo sonido, un corazón comienza a latir con todas sus fuerzas, las piernas de su portador tiritan suavemente, fuera del lugar, las sensaciones eran parecidas, aunque menos notorias, las manos del rubio abren la puerta, en cuanto ve a Sasuke lo saluda y lo invita a pasar, el pelinegro ingresa y toma asiento.

-¿Sakura aún no llega? – Pregunta el pelinegro.

-Ella no va a venir, tenía unos asuntos importantes que hacer –

_"-Mierda, esto no está bien, no me puedo quedar solo con Naruto ahora ¡No!-"_Fue lo único que pensó en ese momento.

Naruto nota la cara de "impacto" que tiene su compañero y solo atina a darle la espalda fingiendo que revisaba unas cosas que estaban sobre la mesa para no sentirse tan incómodo.

-¿Qué estás viendo? – El Uchiha se sintió un poco intrigado por la curiosa acción del rubio.

-Simplemente reviso unos cuántos libros para poder hacer el informe– Su tono de voz no sonó tan nervioso como en verdad se sentía, eso relajó un poco al ojiazul.

-¿Y has encontrado algo? –

-Pues no, creo que en mi habitación tengo unos cuantos más ¿Me acompañas? –

-No hay problema –

Y así, ambos muchachos se dirigen a la habitación del dueño de casa, Sasuke se apoya en el marco de la puerta y Naruto se sitúa al lado de un pequeño escritorio que tenía allí, toma unos cuantos papeles y comienza a leerlos.

Sasuke al mirarlo durante un buen rato, comienza a sentir cosas, cosquilleos en su estómago y una pequeña presión en el pecho ¿Qué significaban todas esas cosas? Lo mejor era olvidarse de aquello y centrarse en el estudio, pero… luego recordó la conversación que tuvo con su hermano antes de salir de su hogar, más que la conversación en sí, a su cabeza sólo vino una frase:

_"__-en fin Sasuke, si no quieres aceptar las señales que te manda tu corazón, simplemente ignóralas y luego, arrepiéntete de por vida por no haber hecho nada al respecto –__"_

Definitivamente lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era una señal desesperada de su corazón, sin importarle lo que ocurriría después, sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias que podría acarrear lo que haría, toma casi de forma instintiva a Naruto y lo lanza a su cama, se sitúa sobre sus caderas y lo mira fijamente por largo rato, cierra sus ojos y lentamente comienza a acercar su rostro al del rubio, que tenía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

----------------------------------------------

Y ahora empieza lo bueno jejeje, no me maten por haber cortado el capitulo ahí! Pero la idea era que quedara así xD

MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!! Me alegra que les haya gustado tanto! En verdad, fueron muy lindos y me motivaron a subir este capitulo lo mas rápido posible, bien…nos leemos en otra oportunidad.

**Atte-KaoruxChan**


	3. Cuando llega nuestra felicidad

-Sasuke – Fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir Naruto antes de que el pelinegro uniera sus labios a los suyos, al principio el beso fue muy tímido, ya que el Uchiha tenía miedo de que Naruto lo rechazase, pero no fue así, a medida que el beso iba tomando un ritmo mayor, el rubio abre más su labios dejando el completo acceso de su boca a Sasuke, dejando que su lengua explore todos los lados posibles, las manos del pelinegro se posicionan en las caderas de Naruto atrayéndolo más hacia sí mientras el rubio rodeaba su cuello, sin darse cuenta cayeron de lleno a la cama del kitsune. No tardan mucho en separarse ya que los pulmones comenzaron a reclamar por la falta de oxígeno, Sasuke se reincorpora completamente ruborizado y se sienta en la orilla de la cama, mientras que Naruto se queda ahí acostado.

-Oye, Naruto…perdón, no era mi intención… -

-…-

Nada, el rubio no responde, solo se limita a pararse en frente de Sasuke y mirarle a los ojos, y claramente al ojinegro no le molestaba que lo mirara de esa forma tan intensa, los orbes azules de Naruto brillaban de emoción mientras se perdían en los ojos del Uchiha. Acercándose otra vez, ambos vuelven a perderse en los labios del otro, el rubio se dejaba consentir por las manos del Uchiha que celosamente se apoderaron de sus caderas y de alguna que otra parte más mientras que Naruto ahogaba un gemido dentro de la boca de Sasuke.

De golpe, Naruto detiene el contacto y se separa levemente del pelinegro, para luego lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo, hace mucho tiempo que deseaba estar así con él y al fin se estaba dando la oportunidad, no quería desaprovechar ni un minuto, Sasuke corresponde el abrazo rodeando casi por completo a su pequeño kitsune casi colocándose encima de él.

-Te quiero – Susurra en el oído del ojiazul.

-yo también te quiero Sasuke, mucho - y le brinda una de sus sonrisas más tiernas hasta que vuelven a besarse otra vez.

Así continúan hasta altas horas de la noche, sin darse cuenta se habían quedado dormidos, de repente, Sasuke despierta de golpe.

-mmm… - se restriega los ojos con pereza y toma el reloj de "su" rubio - ¡¿Qué¡Es tardísimo!, Naruto, oye despierta me tengo que ir.

-Mamá, déjame dormir un poco más – Decía medio dormido el kitsune.

-Que no soy tu madre tonto, despierta ahora – El uchiha sacudía de una forma no muy brusca a Naruto para que despertara más rápido, hasta que al fin lo consigue.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntaba aún medio adormilado

-Son más de la una de la madrugada, se me hizo muy tarde, seguro que Itachi me hará un interrogatorio gigantesco al llegar a casa –

-Tienes razón, pero lo más seguro es que ha esta hora se encuentre durmiendo –

-Si, aunque igual me preocupa un poco, aparte…tu mamá…cuando estábamos aquí en tu habitación…ella no se encontraba en casa ¿cierto? – preguntó un poco avergonzado poniéndose en el caso de que los hubiera descubierto, y peor aún si los hubiera visto durmiendo tan próximos, puesto que estaban en una posición un poco comprometedora frente a los ojos de las otras personas.

-Ella no estaba, pero debe haber llegado a casa hace mucho rato, pues sale de su trabajo a las 9, pero no te preocupes, por si no te fijaste antes de que nos recostáramos cerré la puerta con pestillo, así que no creo que nos haya descubierto…así…durmiendo de esa manera – agacha la mirada un poco avergonzado.

-¿Me vas a dejar a la puerta? –

-Está bien –

Ambos estaban próximos a la salida, cuando atraviesan el living para llegar a la puerta se topan con Tsunade.

-Naruto, Sasuke, vaya…al parecer se quedaron trabajando hasta tarde –

-Buenas noches – Le saluda Sasuke con un ligero cargo de consciencia puesto que hicieron casi de todo, menos hacer el famoso informe.

-Eeh, si, es que vaya! Estos informes de biología los ponen cada vez más difíciles y bueno, se nos pasó la hora –

-Espero que no te regañen en casa Sasuke, cualquier cosa avísame y yo pediré las disculpas correspondientes –

-No se preocupe, la verdad es que no creo que me digan nada –

Tsunade le sonríe cálidamente y ambos chicos salen de la casa, afuera todo estaba oscuro, Naruto encamina al pelinegro hasta el final del jardín, ambos iban a despedirse, se estaban acercando para darse un beso de despedida, sin antes que el Uchiha mirara hacia todos lados cerciorándose de que nadie los estuviera viendo, al comprobar que todo estaba bien deposita un pequeño beso en los labios del rubio.

-Nos vemos mañana, Naruto –

-Si, Buenas noches – El rubio mira alejarse a Sasuke por largo rato, sus ojos reflejaban una felicidad inmensa, su corazón se lleno de júbilo al escuchar aquellas palabras del pelinegro en la tarde "Te quiero", jamás pensó que él, que era tan poco dado a expresar sus sentimientos le dijera tales cosas, vuelve a ingresar a su casa para dormir e inventarle una buena excusa a su sensei, puesto que el trabajo era para mañana y no habían hecho absolutamente nada.

Por otro lado, Sasuke intentó entrar lo más callado posible a su casa, ni siquiera quiso encender las luces, se quitó los zapatos y dando pequeños pasos iba a empezar a subir la escalera cuando siente una tos detrás de él, la luz se enciende.

-Mira que tarde llegas hermanito¿acaso te diste cuenta de la hora que es? –

-Itachi…perdón, es que estaba en casa de Naruto haciendo un informe y bueno, la verdad es que el trabajo nos ha salido un poco pesado, por eso me quede hasta tan tarde –

-Muéstrame el informe –

-Eeh…es que yo no lo tengo, lo deje en casa de Naruto –

-Al menos explícame un poco de que se trataba – con cada pregunta que hacía Itachi, colocaba más nervioso al ojinegro.

-era sobre la flora del país –

-Eso ya me lo habías mencionado hoy a la hora del almuerzo, yo quiero saber el contenido –

Transcurre un largo minuto de silencio, Sasuke trataba de inventar algo sobre el trabajo, pero ni siquiera conocía la materia así que se dio por vencido.

-Esta bien, esta bien, no hicimos nada – suspiró derrotado, a decir verdad ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de pelear, sólo quería irse a dormir de una buena vez, aunque pensándolo bien, había dormido bastante en la cama del kitsune, y vaya que durmió bien, aún así continuaba cansado.

-¿Y que estuvieron haciendo las casi 9 horas y media que estuvieron juntos? - Esa era la pregunta mágica, Sasuke no se explicaba como su hermano podía sacarle la verdad tan fácilmente, siempre lo hacía, pero definitivamente ésta vez no se dejaría "revelar" así como así.

-Lo de siempre, ese idiota empezó a comportarse como un crío y yo tenía que ponerlo a cada instante en su lugar – se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de medio lado con aires de grandeza.

-En su lugar… ¿Con eso te refieres a su cama? – Otra vez el que ganaba estas constantes batallas verbales era el hermano mayor, en verdad siempre guardaba un As bajo la manga que descolocaba completamente la poca paciencia que tenía Sasuke.

-¡Como se te ocurre decir esas cosas! Ya, estoy cansado, me voy a mi habitación y espero que tu no vayas a molestarme – Al decir esto apunta con el dedo a su hermano mirándolo entre avergonzado y enojado, el aludido sólo comienza a reír, puesto que con esa actitud dejaba entrever un par de cosas de su "personalidad oculta".

-Espera un poco Sasuke, antes tengo que preguntarte algo – El tono seguro de Itachi comenzó a sonar un poco nervioso, como si le avergonzara todo esto.

-Habla rápido, mira que ya te dije que estaba cansado –

-No, no es nada, vete a dormir-

-Lo siento mucho, ya me dejaste con la duda pregúntame –

-Esa compañera tuya…que tiene el cabello largo…y… -

-¿Rosa¿Te refieres a Sakura? –

-Si…ella… ¿tú sabes si por casualidad…ella tiene novio? – Itachi comienza a mirar el techo un tanto nervioso-

-Ooh¿es mi imaginación o al señor perfección le gusta Sakura? – el tono de voz de Sasuke era bastante burlón.

-Mañana tienes que ir al colegio Sasuke, ve a dormir –

_"-No me importa que te hagas el que no sabe nada, ya lo descubriré Itachi-" _

Sasuke sube a su habitación sin preguntar nada más, no le preocupaba ya que podía sacarle más información después, aunque le sorprendió un poco la pregunta, desde un principio Sasuke pensó que su hermano sentía atracción hacia Kurenai pero ahora se daba cuenta que nunca fue así. _"-Si fuera el caso de que a Itachi le gustara Sakura…mmm… lo mejor es que le pregunte a ella que opinión tiene sobre él, y así ver si puedo hacer algo, aunque conociendo a mi hermano no creo que sea necesario-"_

Sasuke se va rápidamente a su habitación, coge el teléfono, su llamada iba dirigida a Sakura, aunque debido a la hora que era no tenía mucha fe en que le contestara, afortunadamente, la pelirrosa tenía el sueño muy ligero, apenas suena el teléfono despierta y contesta.

-¿Hola? – Su voz sonaba muy adormilada

-Hola Sakura, habla Sasuke, perdón por llamarte tan tarde… ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a casa de Naruto?

-No te preocupes, tu llamada no me molesta en absoluto, No fui por que tenía cosas importantes que hacer con mi madre…supongo que ya terminaron el informe, mañana a primera hora quiero verlo.-

-¿El informe? Aaa eso, a ver, la verdad Sakura es que el informe aún no esta listo –

-Pero no importa, ya debe estar lo suficientemente avanzado como para que lo terminemos durante la clase –

-Sakura, a decir verdad, con Naruto estuvimos… estuvi…mos nosotros no alcanzamos a hacer el informe –

-¿Ah si¿Qué les paso? –

-Es que el idiota de Naruto se puso a cocinar Ramen y por descuidado y por esforzarnos al máximo por hacer el trabajo casi quema la casa, entonces bueno, yo tuve que ayudarlo a reparar el desastre que había dejado –

_"-¡Que excusa más mala Sas__uke, si tampoco soy tan idiota! "Fue_ lo primero que pensó la pelirrosa, pero prefirió no decirle nada respecto a eso, ya Naruto le contaría todo en el colegio.

-En fin no importa, ahí veremos como solucionaremos el problema ¿vale? –

-ok, nos vemos en el colegio Sakura, buenas noches. –

Sasuke se sintió como un idiota, llamo a Sakura para un asunto puntual que era Itachi y al final no le preguntó nada, un poco frustrado por lo ocurrido, pero a la vez feliz, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, por lo ocurrido en casa del rubio se duerme tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente, Naruto entra al salón de clases, aún no llegaba Sasuke, sólo había unos pocos alumnos y Sakura, apenas la divisa se acerca a ella.

-Buenos días Sakura – Al saludarla se mostró muy feliz, y no era para menos, estaba ansioso por ver a su pelinegro.

-Buenas días Naruto – Hace una ligera pausa y se acerca a él para y trata de susurrarle algunas palabras para que los demás chicos del salón no escucharan - ¿Y como te fue con Sasuke?

Naruto toma a Sakura de la mano y se la lleva al último pupitre del salón, se sientan en el suelo siendo "cubiertos" completamente por la mesa.

-Me fue…muy bien, maravilloso ¡Jamás pensé que me ocurría algo así! –

-Shh pero no hables tan fuerte tontito…entonces doy por hecho que se besaron ¿No? –

-Claro que si, y varias veces, si hasta dormimos juntos –

Sakura le lanza a Naruto una de esas mirada un poco sospechosa y él capta de inmediato la situación.

-Pero…no pasó nada de lo que estás pensando ahora, simplemente nos quedamos dormidos y punto…que pervertida Sakura – El rubor se apoderó de las mejillas del rubio, el hecho de encontrarse así ya no le incomodaba tanto como antes puesto que ese sonrojo ya era algo del día a día.

-Entonces supongo que el informe no esta para nada hecho –

-Lo siento mucho, en verdad yo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero Sasuke me tenía un poco ocupado –

-Y bastante al parecer, por eso me preparé y yo misma hice uno, aunque no creo que esté muy bueno pero es mejor que nada –

-Muchas gracias Sakura – Naruto se reincorpora, acto seguido ayuda a levantarse a Sakura - ¿Me esperas un momento? Es que voy al baño –

-No te preocupes, ve, yo voy a estar con mis amigas.

El rubio se dirige al baño rápidamente, la retención de líquidos no era algo que se le daba muy bien, luego de vaciar su vejiga se acerca al lavabo para lavarse las manos cuando siente que alguien lo rodea con sus brazos por detrás, de inmediato reconoce el aroma del sujeto, era Sasuke.

-Sasuke, no me di cuenta cuando llegaste –

-Acabo de entrar, y que suerte que he tenido de encontrarte a ti –

Sasuke voltea al rubio, quedando sus rostros muy próximos, el pelinegro desliza una de sus manos suavemente por las cálidas mejillas del rubio, mientras su otra mano rodeaba la cintura de Naruto, en un movimiento rápido, toma el control absoluto de los labios del Kitsune, y cómo siempre, le da un largo y apasionado beso húmedo, provocando diversas reacciones en su cuerpo, de a poco, comenzó a bajar el cierre de la chaqueta del rubio mientras que él aludido introducía una de sus manos dentro de la camisa del pelinegro provocando que éste gimiera por lo bajo, se separan un momento, iban a besarse otra vez cuando suena el timbre, las clases comenzaron.

-Parece que tendremos que dejar esto para después – la voz ronca de Sasuke en cierta forma mantenía la intensidad del momento.

-lamentablemente si…ahora que lo recuerdo…Sasuke… ¿Tu hermano no te dijo nada por lo de ayer?-

-Si, y creo que sospecha que nosotros tenemos algo -

Mientras conversaban, ambos chicos salen del baño y caminan al salón a clases.

-¿Y tu no le dijiste nada? –

-Pues no, no es necesario que le cuente esas cosas –

Ligeramente, la mirada de Naruto se nubla, mira el suelo mientras caminan y el silencio comienza a rondar por los pasillos, hasta que el mismo rubio minutos después decide romperlo.

-Yo…en realidad ¿Qué soy para ti? –

Sasuke súbitamente deja de caminar, al ver que no hay nadie en el pasillo acorrala al ojiazul a la pared y acerca su boca al oído de éste.

-Para mí, lo eres todo Naruto –

-¿En verdad lo soy todo? –

-Claro que si – El Uchiha deposita un pequeño y corto beso en los labios del kitsune, pues no quería que los descubrieran…se aleja unos centímetros y le vuelve a hablar – Y te comunico, que desde el día de ayer te has convertido en mi novio, y no podrás decirme que no –

A Naruto le causó mucha gracia que le dijera eso, en verdad Sasuke era muy dominante, y el como buen chico que era aceptó sin problemas, ambos se dan cuenta que van tarde a clase y deciden apurarse, ya habrá tiempo para estar a solas.

Durante la clase, todo transcurrió en forma normal, los chicos entregaron el informe, el resto de la hora se reunieron en grupitos para conversar, sólo quedaba una semana de clases, en cuatro días más el curso iría a Okinawa, habían estado organizando ese vieja durante todo el año, juntando dinero y consiguiendo permiso de los padres, y por fin esos días ya estaban próximos, descansarían en ese lugar por tres días.

-Que emoción Chicos, una semana más y habremos pasado a Segundo año de secundaria –

-Te ves muy emocionada Sakura, si tampoco es para tanto –

- Pero para mi lo es Naruto, estaremos más grandes y maduros, supongo ¿A ti te emociona Sasuke? -

-A decir verdad no mucho – El Uchiha mete las manos a sus bolsillos indiferente, Naruto se sorprende ante la reacción de su ahora novio, puesto que con cuando estaba con el era amable y tierno, pero con la otra gente era frío y distante, incluso con Sakura, que a pesar de ser su mejor amiga igual el le daba ese trato.

-¿Por qué me miras tan raro Naruto? – Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que el rubio lo miraba desde hace un rato.

-no, por nada, es que… naah, no es nada importante la verdad –

-que raro eres¡Ah! Por cierto, Sakura¿a ti te gusta algún chico? – Esta pregunta hace que Naruto sienta un poco de celos, pues piensa que SU pelinegro esta interesado en Sakura, pero prefiere esperar antes de decir algo.

-Por el momento nadie¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

-Es que hay…alguien interesado en ti, aún no me lo confirma, pero se nota que le gustas mucho –

-¡Dime quien es por favor! – la pelirrosa se veía un tanto emocionada.

-es alguien cercano a mí –

-pero dime su nombre –

-Mejor te lo diré más adelante, o mejor… descúbrelo por ti misma así todo este asunto se hará más entretenido – Suena el timbre, las clases se dan por finalizadas – Naruto¿Caminamos juntos de vuelta a casa?-

-Claro, adiós Sakura –

La pelirrosa se despide de los chicos y se marcha un poco confundida ¿Quién sería aquel chico que gustaba de ella? _"-era alguien cercano a Sasuke, Naruto no puede ser, mmm a ver…Itachi…no lo creo, el es como imposible para mí-__ "Sakura_ sentía una ligera atracción por Itachi, puesto que al ser el hermano de Sasuke tenia un gran parecido con él, pero ella creía que él al ser mayor no se fijaría jamás en ella.

Ambos muchachos van caminando por las calles de la cuidad tomados de la mano, a pesar de las miradas extrañas que les dirigía la gente ellos las ignoraban por completo, en esos momentos solo existían ambos, al fin se podría decir que, estaban siendo felices estando el uno junto al otro.

------------------

_Y aquí concluye nuestro tercer __cap__, se que les __prometi__ke__ lo subiría ayer y que seria mas largo, pero por problemas de co__l__egio se me hizo imposible__ Quería que fuera mas largo por ser el cumple de Naru xD, ya, este __cap__ va dedicado para __**angel**__** of **__**friendship**____sii__ feliz cumple adelantado n.n) si __si__, me has dejado __review__ en los dos cap. Pero no he podido responderlos por que no me dejas tu mail, espero que para el __prox__ lo dejes __n.n._

_Bueno, me despido, nos leemos en el __prox__cap_

_Sayo._

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW!**_


	4. Bendita Lluvia

Sasuke se encontraba en casa, era una cálida tarde, la verdad es que el día estaba bastante aburrido, el pelinegro estaba recostado en el sofá, estaba muy cómodo así que estaba pensando seriamente en tomar una siesta.

-Hey hermanito, que vago eres, levántate y sal un rato a tomar aire – Era Itachi, que venía recién llegando de quién sabe donde.

-No tengo ganas, hace demasiado calor, aparte, tengo mucho sueño –

-Entonces le diré a Naruto que se vaya, puesto que él esta afuera esperándote, por que quería salir contigo, pero como estas tan cansado, para que molestarse no? –

-¡Espera! – Sasuke se levanta de golpe al saber que su rubio estaba esperándolo, su hermano notó de inmediato el gesto del menor. – ¡Dile que enseguida voy, que no se le ocurra irse sin mí!

-Tonto, era mentira – Itachi comienza a reír haciendo que Sasuke aparte de ruborizarse se enfadase un poco.

-Idiota no me mientas más con esas cosas –

-Es que hubieras visto tu cara, apenas nombre a Naruto saltaste como si tu vida dependiera de ello – decía aun entre risas.

-… - Sasuke guarda silencio y vuelve al lugar de donde había saltado, el sofá, pero esta vez toma asiento, justo en ese instante, su hermano se sienta al lado de él.

-Oye Sasuke, voy a preguntarte algo pero esta vez quiero que me respondas sinceramente ¿Vale? – El tono del Uchiha mayor sonó mas serio.

-bueno, bueno –

-Tu y Naruto… ¿Son algo mas que amigos verdad? -

Al oír la pregunta el corazón del pelinegro se detuvo por un segundo…es que fue una pregunta muy…directa. ¿Cómo se había dando cuenta tan fácilmente? Si apenas estaban juntos, hace no más de tres días que eran novios.

-¿Yo y Naruto?, nosotros… - el Uchiha menor comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-¡Anda responde! –

-Somos novios – Ya, esta dicho, sonó tan convincente que no podrá negarlo después, aparte, él no quería andar escondiendo su noviazgo, que dos chicos estén juntos es extraño, pero el quería demasiado a Naruto como para perderlo por algo así.

-Lo sospechaba – Dijo tranquilamente Itachi

-Pero cómo, si nosotros, apenas llevamos unos días –

-Aay hermanito, aún eres tan ingenuo –

-¡Pero como pudiste saberlo si con Naruto lo ocultamos demasiado bien! – Su tono de voz era algo colérico, y se encontraba así puesto que era primera vez que daba a conocer sus sentimientos a alguien que no fuera el rubio.

-Es que es difícil de explicar, mira, un día…para ser más exactos después de tu operación, empezaste a actuar de manera extraña…la verdad es que estabas así desde hace un tiempo antes pero no lo había notado. –

-…-

-Y bueno, con el correr de los días cada vez que te hablaban de él tus ojos tomaban un brillo distinto e inconscientemente sonreías… ¿Entiendes ahora? –

-Algo, supongo –

-si te preocupa el hecho de que desapruebe su relación, te digo de inmediato que descartes eso, la verdad es que me agrada verte tan bien al lado de alguien, sea hombre o mujer – El mayor pone una mano en el hombro de Sasuke en señal de apoyo, el aludido le responde con una sonrisa.

-Bueno Itachi, me voy a ver a Naruto. –

-ok, pero trata de no llegar muy tarde, el otro día me tuviste preocupado. –

- Si si, no te preocupes -

Sin decir más, Sasuke sale de su casa, apenas cierra la puerta se marcha rápidamente dejando a Itachi solo en casa, el mayor va a su habitación, se encontraba completamente solo en casa, los empleados tenían el día libre, sus padres de viaje como siempre, y él, completamente aburrido, iba a sentarse en su escritorio para revisar unos cuántos libros cuando siente el timbre, rápidamente se asoma por la ventana para ver quien era, observa a la persona por un instante y sonríe, luego de eso, baja a abrirle.

-Hola Sakura – Le sonríe de manera muy amable, en cierta forma le ponía muy feliz ver que la pelirrosa iba a su casa.

-Hola Itachi¿se encuentra Sasuke en casa? –

-No, pero no tardará en llegar¿Te gustaría pasar y esperarlo un momento? – Obviamente era una mentira, Sasuke acababa de salir y no llegaría hasta tarde, pero con tal de retener a Sakura un momento en su casa mentiría lo que fuese necesario.

-Gracias, espero no ser una molestia – La chica ingresa y acto seguido la sigue el mayor.

-"_No lo eres, para mí nunca serás una molestia, al contrario"-_pensaba el chico.

Sakura espera a Sasuke un largo rato, a medida que pasaban los minutos, el cielo se iba nublando más y más. _–"Tan sólo debe ser lluvia" – _pensó la chica, lo que no se imaginaba, era que la tormenta del siglo se avecinaba rápidamente.

Media hora, ése era el tiempo que había transcurrido, y el menor aún no llegaba, Itachi le hablaba animadamente a la pelirrosa para pasar el rato, cuando un estruendo se escucha, acompañado de una fuerte llovizna.

-Ese ruido¿fue un trueno? – dijo la chica algo asustada.

-Al parecer si lo fue, vaya, no pensé que iría a llover hoy, que extraño, si hace unas cuántas horas hacía mucho calor –

-Si, que extraño –

No pasaron cinco minutos y la lluvia era exageradamente intensa, Sakura estaba muy preocupada, ya que iba con un vestido que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y que ligeramente cubría sus hombros, ni siquiera había llevado un chaleco o algo por el estilo, aparte, con la tormenta que había afuera, salir de vuelta a casa y no quedar empapada y con una pulmonía segura era imposible.

Suena el teléfono, Itachi lo coge rápidamente, era Sasuke.

-¿Si?, ah, hola Sasuke –

-Itachi, ahora me encuentro en casa de Naruto, y, la madre de él me ha dicho que mejor me quede aquí hasta que esto pase, o sea…tu entiendes…-

-Claro, lo más seguro es que debas quedarte allá, ya son las 10 de la noche, y no creo que esta lluvia se detenga si no hasta mañana, por mí no hay problema…tan solo te diré una cosa –

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto algo intrigado el Uchiha menor.

-Si duermes con Naruto, asegúrate que al día siguiente pueda caminar – una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Itachi.

-¡Pero que cosas dices pervertido! – Sasuke se altera un poco, aun así esas palabras no dejaron de causarle algo de gracia.

-Ah olvidaba mencionarte algo…Sakura vino a verte, ella aún esta aquí y creo que tampoco podrá volver a casa.-

-Ay pobre de Sakura, Se quedará SOLOS hasta mañana –

-Cállate idiota, tan sólo hemos estado hablando, tsk, como si fuera a hacerle algo más –

-Si claro como tu digas hermanito, bueno…nos vemos mañana¡Adiós!

Itachi cuelga el teléfono y le explica a Sakura la situación, ella no puso mayor problema en quedarse, dio aviso en su casa y los padres le dieron total aprobación para que pasase la noche allí.

-Te preparare una habitación – El pelinegro se da la media vuelta cuando siente que una mano lo agarra por la espalda.

-Espera un poco…es que…quiero que la habitación que me pases, no este tan alejada de la tuya…por que me dan miedo los truenos.

El Uchiha se gira quedando frente a la chica y acaricia sus mejillas, ésta se ruboriza levemente – Si estás conmigo, ten por seguro que no te pasara nada – Dicho esto, vuelve a darse la vuelta y con su mano, le indica a la pelirrosa que lo siga, suben al segundo piso y se dirige al lado donde están las habitaciones.

Por otra parte, en casa de los Uzumaki, Naruto y Sasuke ya se encontraban en la habitación del kitsune, viendo tranquilamente la televisión, estaban acostados en la cama de él, cubiertos con una manta del mismo color de sus bellos orbes azules.

De a poco, Naruto se acerca más al cuerpo de Sasuke hasta quedar completamente pegado a él, el pelinegro rodea la cintura del chico con ambas manos y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de éste.

-Sasuke…tengo frío – Le dice el Uzumaki, que tiritaba levemente en sus brazos.

El ojinegro recuesta al rubio en la cama y se posiciona sobre él, toma la manta y tapa sus cuerpos por completo.

-¿Ahora esta mejor? –

-Si, mucho mejor – Naruto le sonría y con sus manos atrae el rostro de Sasuke hacia él, besándolo lenta y apasionadamente, el pelinegro corresponde el beso pero de inmediato impone un ritmo más rápido y desesperado, al cabo de unos minutos se separan¡Malditos pulmones!

-¿Se te pasó el frío?- le pregunta un poco agitado el Uchiha

-Si, pero, creo que con la manta me dio demasiado calor – Lo dice con los ojos entreabiertos y con sus mejillas con un leve tono rosado.

-ja, no creo que sea precisamente por la manta – Sasuke le sonríe de medio lado y vuelve a besarlo, esta vez, las juguetonas manos del pelinegro comienzan a explorar cada rincón del cuerpo de Naruto, la chaqueta era un estorbo y no duda ni un segundo en quitársela, el rubio al verse desprendido de la parte superior de su ropa, le saca la polera a Sasuke para quedar en igualdad de condiciones. El pelinegro comienza a lamer el cuello del ojiazul, saboreando cada centímetro de él, aburrido de estar en el mismo lugar, las manos del Uchiha van directo al pantalón de su novio, lentamente empieza a bajar el cierre, con el mismo ritmo baja los pantalones y de paso la ropa interior, dejándolo completamente desnudo, en un principio, se quedó quieto observándolo, viendo como su rostro se ruborizaba más y más, haciendo aquellas expresiones que lo hacían tan adorable al punto de desearlo cada vez más.

-Sasuke, espera…tengo miedo – Si…era la primera vez que le rubio se encontraba de esa manera y temía que Sasuke lo lastimase.

-no te preocupes, si quieres no sigo –

-No, quiero que sigas, pero…ten cuidado –

Sasuke no responde, le sonríe con total confianza y acto seguido el mismo se quita los pantalones, ahora, ambos estaban desnudos, contemplándose el uno al otro, viendo como su sexualidad se manifestaba en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. El pelinegro separa levemente las piernas de Naruto, estaba a punto de introducir un dedo en él cuando alguien golpea la puerta.

-Naruto ¿Puedo pasar? – Tsunade llevaba consigo una bandeja, con un par de vasos con zumo de piña y unos cuantos dulces.

-¡Espera un momento mamá, enseguida le quito el seguro a la puerta! –

- no te preocupes, yo tengo una copia de la llave de la puerta de tu habitación, yo abriré – Las manos de la madre comienzan a buscar en sus bolsillos para coger la bendita llave y abrir , Sasuke y Naruto, en acto de desesperación sólo se colocan la parte superior de la ropa, cubriendo el resto de sus cuerpos con la manta, a los segundos la puerta se abre.

-Les traje algo para comer – La mujer se acerca a la cama y deja la bandeja en la orilla – Coman y luego ustedes mismos lo van a dejar a la cocina.

Tsunade se da la media vuelta, _"nos salvamos" _Pensó el ojiazul al ver que su madre se marchaba, pero.

La mujer se apoya en el marco de la puerta – Naruto, ven aquí un momento por favor –

-No, desde aquí te escucho –Le dice un tanto nervioso, si se dirigía hacia allá, la madre notaría que no llevaba nada de ropa en su parte inferior, de paso destaparía a Sasuke y lo vería en las mismas condiciones…los dos chicos, solos, en su habitación, y casi desnudos, eso daba para mucho que pensar.

-Te dije que vinieras aquí ahora – sube el tono de voz para hace que el chico le obedezca.

-Lo siento pero no voy a ir, dime…desde aquí te escucho –

-No vengas si no quieres, pero que conste que mañana no te libraras del castigo por no haberme hecho caso – La rubia sale de la habitación un tanto enojada, puesto que quería que su hijo arreglara el desastre que había dejado en la cocina esta mañana –

-De la que nos salvamos – Naruto se levanta de la cama, cierra la puerta con llave y con el seguro corredizo que estaba un poco más arriba – con esto ya no entrara nadie más por sorpresa – Le sonríe tiernamente a su novio, que estaba un tanto sonrojado al ver en todo su resplandor al rubio

-Pero esta vez solo fue suerte, estoy seguro que para la próxima nos descubrirán – Dice un tanto nervioso el pelinegro.

-Si, tenemos que ser más cuidadosos –

Ambos chicos, luego de comer lo que la madre de Naruto les había llevado, se acuestan y se duermen inmediatamente, abrazados y rodeándose con sus brazos y sus piernas, cobijados por el relajante sonido de la lluvia que caía sin cesar.

-----------------

Perdón por demorarme en actualizar! u.u es que estuve un poco ocupada, y perdón por que este capitulo sea un poco mas corto que los demás, es que quería subir rápido para no hacerlos esperar más…espero que les guste, ya saben, acepto buenos comentarios, criticas tomates, lechugas xD

Bueno, y eso, prometo que para el próximo actualizare mas rápido y será un capitulo más largo

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW!**

**Atte. ****KaoruxChan**


	5. Nos Descubrieron

**Cap. 5: ****Nos Descubrieron.**

A la mañana siguiente, la lluvia se había calmado, quizás era una de esas pequeñas tormentas de verano, en casa de los Uchiha, Itachi había cuidado bien de Sakura y ella dormía tranquilamente en una habitación próxima a la de él, al parecer el pelinegro no se atrevió a decir ni hacer nada más, no quería tomarse las cosas con tanta prisa, por que sentía que de algún modo podía "ahuyentar" a su querida pelirrosa. Ya eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana, Itachi se levanta rápidamente, momento para el desayuno ya no había, así que con calma se puso a preparar el almuerzo, cuando estaba todo a medio cocinar suena el timbre, el chico se dirige a abrir la puerta.

-Sasuke, llegaste temprano hoy –

-Si, es que Naruto tenía cosas que hacer – Dicho esto Sasuke ingresa a la casa rápidamente – ¿Sakura aún sigue aquí?

-Si, ella esta durmiendo, como anoche se veía cansada prefiero no molestarla ahora –

- Oh ya veo al parecer la tuviste "ocupada" – Sasuke lo mira con una cara de perversión enorme.

-¡No es lo que tu piensas baka! Solo hablamos – se queda pensativo un rato – Creo que el que hizo cosas "prohibidas" fue otra persona… ¿O me equivoco, pequeño gusano pervertido?

Sasuke se ruboriza por completo y empieza a gritarle millones de improperios que despiertan a Sakura, la chica, quería averiguar quienes eran los que hacían ruido esas horas, rápidamente baja, lo hace tan aprisa que ni siquiera se viste, los chicos al sentir la presencia de ella la observan, aunque bueno, Sasuke solo la miró, pero Itachi, después de mirarla de arriba abajo, analizarla, estudiarla (poco menos examinarla) comienza a tener pensamientos no muy santos respecto a la chica. Sakura llevaba puesta una camisa de Itachi a modo de pijama, esta era de un claro tono celeste, le quedaba grande, era obvio, un lado de ella le caía por los hombros haciendo que se viera tierna, pero a la vez, la camisa le quedaba como un mini-vestido que la hacía ver sexy.

-Sa…Sakura – Eso fue lo único que atinó a decir el mayor de los hermanos al verla parada allí, en medio de las escaleras.

-Oye Sakura si sigues así matarás a Itachi de un paro cardiaco – Sasuke le brinda una sonrisa cómplice, a las palabras del pelinegro la chica se ruboriza, examina como anda vestida y sube a la velocidad de la luz para vestirse con su propia ropa.

Itachi estaba tan ensimismado con la imagen de Sakura que se había quedado poco menos con la boca abierta observando el lugar donde había estado anteriormente la chica, tanto así que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se le estaba quemando la comida.

-¡¡Itachi, ven a la cocina que esto ya esta que arde en llamas!! – Sasuke grita algo alterado puesto que venía con mucha hambre de la casa de su novio.

El hermano mayor al escuchar el llamado se da cuenta del desastre que dejo y se va corriendo a la cocina casi con el extintor en la mano.

La tarde de ese día transcurrió normal, había un sol tal vez no muy fuerte, pero si suficiente para dar un agradable calor, al final, tuvieron que pedir comida rápida, y los tres chicos almorzaron tranquilamente, Sakura se pudo marchar a su casa (muy a su pesar) y Sasuke se fue a su habitación, quizás a dormir, quizás a leer un libro, o quizás a pensar en cierto rubio que le tenía la mente ocupada casi la mayor parte del día, estaba recostando en su cama casi quedándose dormido cuando siente que golpean la puerta de su habitación, la puerta empieza a abrirse y el Uchiha mira un tanto sorprendido al ver quién estaba irrumpiendo en el lugar.

-Hola Sasuke¿Cómo estás? – Era él, su querido chico, aquel que tenía los ojos mas profundos e intensos, aquel que de un día para otro le había robado el corazón.

-Ahora estoy bien, Naruto – El pelinegro se acerca al rubio, demasiado, un acercamiento algo peligroso, lo acorrala contra la puerta que se cierra por el leve impacto y empieza a besarlo, Naruto corresponde el beso rodeando el cuello de Sasuke con ambas manos, mientras que el otro chico las colocaba en su cintura, luego de un rato se separan y Sasuke se dirige a su cama otra vez, Naruto lo sigue y se acuestan mirando el techo.

-En dos días mas es el viaje a Okinawa, Sasuke –

El pelinegro abre los ojos de la impresión¡Lo había olvidado por completo, eso de la operación lo había dejado fuera de los últimos preparativos del viaje de su clase.

-No lo recordaba en absoluto – le atina a responder.

-ah, es que, nos vamos a quedar en una zona apta para campings, no es por que no nos haya alcanzado el dinero, pero Iruka-sensei quiere que aprovechemos para conocer la naturaleza y esas cosas y bueno… - el rubio se ruboriza un poco y baja la vista, al Uchiha se le hace un poco raro ya que a estas alturas ya casi no deberían tenerse vergüenza, sin embargo, le encantaban esos gestos de Naruto, eran tan tiernos.

-Es que, yo quería que nos quedáramos en la misma carpa, el problema es que, hay que quedarse en grupos de 5, pero yo quiero que nos arregláramos para que sólo quedáramos los dos...y eso -

-No te preocupes Naruto – Sasuke le sonría de medio lado y lo abraza – yo me las arreglaré para que quedemos los dos solos y algo alejados de los demás - dicho esto, Sasuke empieza a besar algo mas atrevido al rubio, sus lenguas peleaban constantemente por imponerse sobre la otra, una guerra sin sentido que empezaban una y otra vez hasta que quedaban sin aire. Los chicos se quedaron besándose y mimándose hasta altas horas.

-Oye Sasuke - Decía algo adormilado el rubio, recostado sobre el pecho del pelinegro

-¿Qué pasa? –

-Es que, ya debo irme… es tarde - Naruto se acomoda mas en el lugar donde estaba y abraza aún más a Sasuke

-pero mmm, si te acurrucas así para mi es mas difícil dejarte ir -

-Perdón, pero es que estoy cómodo –

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abre, y se ve la sombra de una mano que enciende la luz que se encontraba cerca, haciendo que Sasuke y Naruto cerraran sus ojos algo molestos debido a que ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad del lugar.

-Naruto, creo que ya es hora de que te vayas a tu casa, antes de que tu madre se enoje – Esta bien, Itachi aprobaba la relación de los chicos y todo, pero tampoco dejaría que se quedaran haciendo sus cosas hasta que les diera la gana.

-Si lo se Itachi, ya estaba pensando en irme –

-Si quieres yo puedo ir a dejarte en auto – le ofrece con una gran sonrisa mostrándole las llaves que tenia en su mano derecha.

-ok –

-Entonces yo los acompaño – Sasuke prefería no dejar sólo a su rubio con su molesto hermano mayor, ya que de seguro lo bombardearía a preguntas y haría que Naruto se sintiese algo incómodo.

Ya en el auto, los tres chicos se van hablando cosas sin mucha relevancia, los domingos son algo aburridos, así que no había demasiado que comentar. A los cinco minutos ya estaban frente a casa de Naruto, se bajan del auto y los Uchihas acompañan al rubio hasta la puerta, Tsunade de inmediato abre…claramente se percibe que esta algo molesta.

-¿Por qué llegas a esta hora niño, acaso no sabes que en esta casa existen horarios? –

-Perdóname mamá es que con Sasuke nos quedamos…nos quedamos… -

- Nos quedamos viendo televisión – fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Sasuke y que sonara creíble, de inmediato había notado que el rubio no se vería capaz de contestar así que mejor interfiere él antes de que Naruto dijese algo que perjudicara a ambos.

-¿Con que eso eh? Bueno, pero para la próxima avísame y no me tengas tan preocupada idiota – Tsunade le propina un pequeño golpe en la cabeza algo gracioso, pero que le deja un gran chichón que no se borrará en horas.

Luego de una pequeña conversación, los Hermanos se van dejando solos a Tsunade y Naruto, éste trato inútilmente de subir a su habitación, puesto que su madre lo detuvo enseguida.

-Naruto, siéntate a mi lado, debemos hablar… - la mujer se encontraba en el sillón principal de la habitación, que estaba situado no muy lejos de la puerta y tenía una pequeña mesilla enfrente.

El chico le obedece de inmediato y algo preocupado le pregunta que ocurre, Tsunade toma aire y trata de no ser tan directa de inmediato.

-bueno, últimamente me ha llamado mucho la atención el hecho de que pases tanto tiempo con Sasuke, recuerdo que hace meses atrás casi ni podían verse, eran muy rivales… y el hecho de verlos tan juntos me parece algo sospechoso –

Naruto se queda un rato en silencio, trata de no ruborizarse y contestarle lo más fluidamente posible - Es que, no se…tan solo empezamos a hablarnos más hasta que nos hicimos amigos… solo eso –

-Entonces el beso que vi el otro día fue producto de imaginación ¿O no?, el día en que "estaban haciendo el informe" –

Flash Back

_Naruto encamina al pelinegro hasta el final del jardín, ambos iban a despedirse, se estaban acercando para darse un beso de despedida, sin antes que el Uchiha mirara hacia todos lados cerciorándose de que nadie los estuviera viendo, al comprobar que todo estaba bien deposita un pequeño beso en los labios del rubio._

Fin del Flash Back –

En ese momento Naruto no sabía si irse corriendo a su habitación y tirarse por la ventana o que hubiera un terremoto y la tierra lo tragara… ¡A la última persona que quería contarle todo esto era a su madre! Por que, era obvio, conociéndola se preocuparía sobremanera, aún así,

Ya los había descubierto y ella no era tonta, no había nada que negar. Simplemente se lo diría y a la mierda si lo encontraba correcto o no.

-Esta bien, sí, ese día nos besamos…mamá…con Sasuke…somos novios – Esto último lo había dicho en un susurro, pero Tsunade lo captó perfectamente.

-¿Desde cuando, por que no me contaste? –

-Desde hace una semana y media mas o menos…no te conté…por que tenia miedo…miedo de que desaprobaras la cosa que me hace feliz en este momento…a que me humillaras por estar con hombre - El rubio agacha la cabeza, con las lágrimas brotando por sus ojos, aunque por nada del mundo quería dejarlas salir.

-Naruto – le llama la mujer con cierto aire de reproche – Yo jamás te trataría de una manera humillante si estas amando de corazón, lo único que no quiero es que sufras, y bueno tampoco quiero que hagas algo mas allá con él, no se si me entiendes…es demasiado pronto… -

-¿Algo mas allá¿A que te refieres con eso? –

-Tú sabes Naruto, no te hagas el tonto, me refiero a que tengan relaciones… -

- ¡Mamá, como se te ocurre decirme esas cosas! – ahora el tono del chico era un poco mas altanero y estaba ruborizado a mas no poder, Tsunade le mira divertida y deja que se valla a dormir, mañana sería un día largo en la escuela y después, el tan comentado viaje a Okinawa, que, por algo extraño le daba una mala sensación, de un momento a otro, el tan "buen niño" Sasuke Uchiha, le había comenzado a dar mala espina, no quería, por ningún motivo que se sobrepasara con su hijo, que era un chico tan "puro e inocente", debía tener cuidado, o si no el pelinegro pagaría consecuencias, y muy graves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya ya T-T se que me merezco lo peor por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo (y por haber echo un capi tan corto) ni siquiera tengo una buena excusa que dar! Gomen!

Bueno, espero que les guste! Este va dedikado especialmente para jude-chan si o gracias a ti me motive para seguirlo asi que no te preocupes que lo actualizare muy seguido, lo prometo amiga!

Y como siempre MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! ( de verdad que me motivan, ojala sigan dejando )

Un aviso! Probablemente para el próximo cap habrá lemon, eso lo estoy viendo n-n


	6. Lo Mejor de las peleas es

Holaaa jejeje, bueno, esta vez no he tardado tanto, y si, este cap viene con el tan esperado lemon, para ser sicera es como el tercero que escribo..no se si se me da bien o mal…pero he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo para que quede bien, sin mas que decir aquí va el cap.

**Cap**** 6:****Lo Mejor de las peleas es la reconciliación**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hoy era el gran día, todos los alumnos estaban frente al colegio esperando al bus que los llevaría a su destino, Okinawa. Los chicos, tenían todo listo, pero el maldito transporte tardaba mucho, Iruka-sensei estaba mas que cabreado, había sido mala idea poner a Kakashi de chofer, siempre era tan impuntual.

Al la media hora, suena una bocina ¡Al fin llegó! De inmediato el bus se detiene y Kakashi baja para saludar.

-¡Buenos días a todos! – Saluda con su típico ojito feliz y levantando una de sus manos.

-Buenas tardes querrás decir – le responde muy molesto Iruka, los había tenido más de dos horas esperando ahí, Kakashi al percatarse del enojo del castaño mira hacía atrás y ve a la mayoría de los alumnos con cara de pocos amigos, así que se apresura y les empieza a indicar que suban a sentarse y que dejen sus cosas en el maletero.

Ya en el bus, todos se ubicaban tranquilamente, no era necesario pelearse por los asientos, ya que la capacidad era para 40 personas y ellos eran 27 así que quedaron muchos lugares desocupados, y los asientos de atrás vacíos, o al menos eso creían.

-Sasuke¿Por qué nos sentamos tan atrás? – preguntaba algo extrañado Naruto, ya que él quería irse adelante conversando con los demás chicos.

-Por que aquí si quiero hacerte algo nadie nos verá ¿O crees que sería muy bello que todos nuestros compañeros nos vean así como estamos ahora?

Y claro, Sasuke estaba sentado al lado de la ventana y Naruto poco menos estaba sentado encima de el, llevaban las manos entrelazadas y la respiración del rubio chocaba constantemente con el cuello del Uchiha.

-Tienes razón, pero cualquier cosa me iré adelante y después vuelvo –

-Si claro, déjame sólo –

Naruto mira a su novio un poco extrañado - ¿Estas celoso? –

-Ja¿Y de quien podría estarlo? – Bueno, tenía que admitirlo, eran pequeños celos, y era obvio, según Sasuke el rubio solo le pertenecía a él, el hecho de verlo con cualquier otra persona cerca le hacía hervir la sangre.

-No seas tonto, yo sólo te quiero a ti – Naruto se acerca y deposita un tierno y corto beso en los labios del pelinegro, lo que hace que se relaje un poco.

-Aún así, igual no te moverás de aquí – El rubio hace un puchero que provoca la risa de Sasuke, le era tan divertido ver que Naruto aún era demasiado infantil.

El viaje en el bus transcurría de forma normal, se encontraban a escasos kilómetros de Okinawa, había sido tan largo el viaje que la mayoría iba durmiendo, excepto Iruka, Kakashi y alguno que otro alumno, el profesor castaño comienza a pasearse por los pasillos del bus para revisar el estado de los chicos y…al llegar al final se lleva una pequeña sorpresa. Sasuke y Naruto iban en una pose muy parecida a la del principio del viaje, pero esta vez el brazo de Sasuke rodeaba al rubio y lo tenía mas atraído había él lo que le hacia fácil a Naruto la tarea de acomodarse en el pecho del Uchiha.

Iruka en un momento, no sabía si despertarlos y decirles que se pusieran en una pose mas decente, o dejarlos tranquilos total, no hacían daño a nadie, aún así, era tan extraño verlos juntos, si embargo él no tenía nada que reprocharles, puesto que hace unos años atrás el había tenido un pequeño romance con Kakashi, que fue disuelto gracias a los padres y profesores de ambos (una lástima).

El bus se estaciona y eso es señal de que han llegado, de a poco todos se fueron despertando y bajando del bus, al que mas costo desperezar fue a Shikamaru, y era obvio, le encantaba dormir, aparte encontraba problematico todo esto del viaje, hubiera preferido quedarse en casa y punto.

Al entrar a la zona de camping que habían arrendado, todos, incluidos ambos profesores, quedaron con la boca abierta, el lugar era hermoso, el césped del lugar se meneaba con el viento de una manera hermosa, los arboles eran gigantes con sus hojas en un estado casi perfecto, al centro del bosque había un gran lago, de aguas casi transparentes con unas cuantas rocas a la orilla y pequeñas plantas acuáticas. Y pensar que tenían todo eso sólo para ellos por casi una semana.

-Bien- Kakashi era el encargado de dar las instrucciones - En grupos de a cinco armarán sus carpas rodeando la zona del lago, el almuerzo se hará en un lugar determinado que esta totalmente equipado con mesas y parrillas, el desayuno es a las 9 y el almuerzo a las 1:30, la cena correrá por cuenta de ustedes, por que supongo que habrán traído algo de comida ¿cierto?

Todos los alumnos responden en forma positiva, sobre todo Chouji que poco menos trae el refrigerador de su casa.

-Bien, son las 3:45, a las 5 nos reuniremos en este mismo lugar para realizar una pequeña expedición, por ahora vayan a desempacar sus cosas y armas las carpas, eso es todo. –

Y como buenos alumnos que son, todos fueron por sus cosas y empezaron a armar el lugar donde dormirían.

-¿Grupos de Cinco? Quedémonos yo, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke y Naruto, listo… - decía un tanto tranquilo Neji.

-No espera – irrumpió Naruto – yo no me quedare con ustedes chicos, no es por nada pero me quedaré con otra persona.

- Pervertido ¿Quieres quedarte con alguna de las chicas eh? – molestaba Kiba

-¡No no es eso! – Respondía ruborizado Naruto – mejor ustedes quédense con Chouji y Lee, con Sasuke calculamos como sería la forma mas eficiente para quedarnos y los únicos que sobramos somos nosotros dos… ¿cierto Sasuke?

-"_Buenas ideas que se te ocurren, Naruto" – _pensó el ojinegro, ni a él se le había ocurrido dar alguna buena excusa para poder quedar los dos solos – Si es cierto, aparte en las carpas sólo estaremos para dormir así que da lo mismo.

-Bien, pero después no se pongan problemáticos diciendo que se sienten solos – para Shikamaru en verdad seria molesto si reclamaran por esas cosas.

-No te preocupes Shikamaru estaremos bien – le decía Naruto sonriéndole al perezoso chico.

-Ya Naruto, vamos a armar nuestra carpa antes de que se nos haga tarde – Reclamó Sasuke

-bien, vamos - El pelinegro ya había empezado a caminar y Naruto le siguió en seguida, ya, convencieron a todos que dormirían solos, pero ahora… ¿Dónde se ubicarían? Se supone que tenían que quedar en los alrededores del lago, pero eso significaría quedar cerca de los demás, muy cerca. Sasuke empezó a analizar el lugar y se percato que no muy lejos de ahí habían unos árboles, bueno, no era demasiado lejos de los demás pero así no serían tan evidentes.

Ya ubicados ahí, empiezan a armar el lugar donde dormirían y desarmar sus bolsos, al rato después ya tenían todo listo, ya que Sasuke tenía experiencia en el tema de los campings.

-Ya esta todo listo dobe ¿Supongo que al menos puedes entrar nuestras cosas cierto? – Mira a Naruto con su típica sonrisa con aires de grandeza.

-¡Claro que si puedo! – le grita el aludido algo enojado, definitivamente el hecho de que estuvieran juntos no cambiaría algunas cosas.

Al instante en que Naruto ingresa a la carpa recién armada, a pesar del no tan gran espacio que había, se escucha un ruido adentro, una combinación de un golpe con varias cosas que caen al suelo y uno que otro plato roto.

-¡¡Auch, eso duele!! – grita el rubio

-Idiota – Gruñe Sasuke y se adentra para ayudar a su novio, una vez que estaba todo en su lugar se recuesta en el improvisado colchón que tenían, Naruto lo sigue acostándose al lado de él.

Sasuke se reincorpora y sube el cierre de la salida de la carpa para que quedara cerrada por completo para luego subirse encima de su Rubio y comenzar a besarlo. Naruto se deja llevar dándole el paso a la lengua de Sasuke dentro de su boca, sus manos rodearon el pelo del pelinegro mientras que éste iba más allá y con ambas manos le agarra el trasero, lo que hace que ahogue un pequeño gemido en su boca.

-Oye, Sasuke- Decía Naruto mientras el aludido besaba su cuello y le dejaba unas marcas moradas algo evidentes.

-¿Qué? – pregunta para continuar luego con lo que hacia.

-Mejor para –

-No – Y ahora con más ímpetu que antes su boca se pega al cuello del rubio

-Sasuke, para – dice con un tono algo mas severo

-Ya te dije que no – ahora las manos del pelinegro trataban de deshacerse del pantalón de su novio.

-¡¡Te dije que pares!! – Y muy enojado, Naruto le da un empujón tan fuerte a Sasuke que lo deja de cabeza en el suelo fuera de la carpa, el Uchiha se soba la cabeza visiblemente molesto, el golpe le había dolido, pero lo que le había dolido aún más era que SU novio lo había alejado de él, por haber hecho algo que se supone que es normal ¿O no?

-Perdóname, por favor perdóname Sasuke… - se acercó muy arrepentido el rubio – no fue mi intención empujarte tan fuerte, en verdad…pero si quieres...podemos hacerlo…la próxima vez.

El Uchiha se levanta y con la vista clavada en el suelo se sacude la ropa – Créeme Naruto, no habrá próxima vez – y se aleja dejando a Naruto completamente sólo y arrepentido, con sus ojos humedecidos a punto de dejar salir las lágrimas.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ya habían dado las 5 de la tarde, y poco a poco, los alumnos comenzaron a llegar al lugar señalado, obviamente, Sasuke llegó por un lado, y Naruto por el otro, éste último aún estaba afectado por la discusión anterior, el rubio observa a Sasuke por un instante, tenía la misma mirada fría de siempre, aunque no se daba cuenta, que él chico se sentía igual, o quizás peor que él, de pronto, Sakura es la que se encarga de sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Nee, Naruto ¿Te ocurre algo? – pregunta algo preocupada

-Si, pero no es nada grave – trata de disimular una sonrisa, pero en su lugar aparece una mueca algo extraña de definir.

-No seas mentiroso, definitivamente eres evidente, tu cara me lo dice todo, estás pésimo, y eso que recién empezamos el viaje. – bufó algo molesta por la poca sinceridad que estaba teniendo con ella.

- Bueno, hace un rato… Sasuke se enfado conmigo…. – dice algo triste

. ¿Y por que? – la chica deposita sus curiosos ojos verdes en los entristecidos de Naruto.

-Pues, por que…estábamos...besándonos y bueno…yo…me dio miedo…hacerlo, y lo empujé, haciendo que se golpeara muy fuerte…es que…yo nunca he estado con alguien…así – ante esto ultimo el chico se ruboriza y agacha mas la mirada, Sakura capto al instante lo que quiso decir.

-Quédate tranquilo Naruto, es normal que tengas miedo, todos lo tienen la primera vez, y bueno, tu sabes como es Sasuke no…es algo…impulsivo. _"Creo que la palabra correcta sería pervertido" – _pensó la chica.

-Si lo sé, aún así él se molesto mucho – estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar otra vez cuando siente que una mano se posa en una de sus mejillas.

-Lo más seguro es que conforme pase el día tendrán la oportunidad de arreglarse, no te entristezcas más ¿Vale? – la chica le brinda una sonrisa tranquilizadora que hace que Naruto se sienta mucho mejor.

-Bueno, trataré de hablar con él durante la excursión - Ahora el turno de sonreír era del rubio lo que hace que la pelirrosa se quede un poco más tranquila, ver a su mejor amigo triste en cierto modo le afectaba mucho.

En eso, llegan ambos maestros, les dieron una pequeña introducción sobre como sería la mini-excursión que tendrían, para luego darles unas cuántas medidas de seguridad.

La ruta consistía en pasar por el bosque que estaba poblado por cientos de arboles frutales y cubierto por diversas hierbas de todo tipo, alimenticias, venenosas y medicinales, luego, cruzarían un puente que los conduciría hasta una pequeña montaña que poseía unos cuantos animales salvajes y algunas cuevas con minerales no muy importantes, al pasar por todo eso se devolvería por otra ruta algo mas corta, podría llamarse un atajo, volverían a la zona donde se ubican las carpas y podrían comer o dormir tranquilamente.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ya habían caminado un poco, se encontraban en el bosque, tenía abundantes árboles lo que hacía que los más temerarios se fueran encaramando en ellos, también habían diversas hierbas aunque la mayoría eran venenosas.

-Para los que tienen un poco de hambre, les aviso que en esta zona hay un tipo de hierba de color rojizo que se pude comer, para reconocerla, tiene que fijarse que tiene pequeños puntos amarillos en sus hojas. – explicó Kakashi

-Pero no se les vaya a ocurrir siquiera tocar una de color amarillo, no es muy peligrosa, pero al ingerirla provoca un gran dolor de cabeza que demora horas en pasar.- Advierte algo preocupado Iruka.

Sasuke había escuchado a la perfección y se agacha levemente para observar las hierbas del suelo, la mayoría eran amarillas, decide levantarse rápidamente ya que las hojas le provocaban pequeñas cosquillas en la nariz, al levantar la vista lo primero que ve es al estúpido de Naruto llevándose una de las hierbas a la boca, y no era precisamente la roja.

El Uchiha decide no advertirle ni nada, estaba a punto de hacerlo pero recordó lo que le había echo Naruto hace un momento, y su orgullo era importante, así que por el momento era mejor mantener distancias. Al minuto observa al rubio otra vez, estaba agachado agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos, Iruka se acerca al chico y lo examina superficialmente, luego ve cómo poco a poco se empieza a acercar a él.

-Tu eres el compañero de carpa de Naruto cierto –

Sasuke asiente con la cabeza

-Bien, me temo que Naruto ha ingerido la hierba peligrosa y creo que en ese estado no podrá seguir caminando junto a nosotros, te pediría por favor que lo fueses a dejar a la zona de camping y te quedaras con él por favor.

El Uchiha obedece de inmediato y de un tirón se lleva a Naruto al lugar antes señalado.

Ya en el lugar, Sasuke se encarga de acostar a Naruto y ponerle un paño frío en la frente, no le había dicho nada en todo el camino, el silencio era demasiado incómodo para ambos, pero por suerte, es roto por el rubio.

-Gracias – Dice con la voz algo apagada por culpa del intenso dolor.

- De nada – le responde sentándose junto a él y mirando el techo, ambos se habían quedado en silencio otra vez.

De pronto, Sasuke siente como una cálida mano rodea la suya, y estaba más que claro quien había sido, el rubio la sostenía con decisión y con miedo a la vez.

-¿Aún estas enojado por lo de hoy en la tarde? – pregunta tímidamente

- La verdad es que ya no, si te hubiera echo caso antes nos hubiéramos ahorrado la escenita no – Le sonríe algo tristón y le acaricia una mejilla con la mano que tenía libre, Naruto se reincorpora par quedar sentado y besar a Sasuke en señal de disculpas.

-Ahora…si que no hay nadie que nos vea…Sasuke – Le dice casi en un susurro que suena bastante sensual a los oídos del Uchiha, lo que provoca más de una reacción en el cuerpo del chico.

No hubo respuesta, en lugar de eso el pelinegro devora con pasión la boca de su novio, mientras lentamente empieza a recostarlo en la improvisada cama que tenían, al separarse, Sasuke desliza su lengua por la comisura de los labios del rubio mientras que sus manos desprendían de la parte superior de la ropa al mismo.

El pelinegro observa la imagen que tiene ante él, a su novio, acostado ahí, con los ojos entreabiertos y las mejillas sonrosadas, eso hace que su erección crezca un poco más y comience a impacientarse, pero debía tener calma, si se apresuraba seguramente arruinaría las cosas, Naruto, como adivinándole el pensamiento, echa su cabeza hacia atrás dándole libre acceso a su cuello, esa parte de su cuerpo en verdad que le encantaba a Sasuke, así que no duda un momento más y ya tenía su boca clavada en él mientras el rubio dirigía con emoción sus manos hasta los pantalones del Uchiha, las introduce y aprieta con fuerza el trasero del chico, lo que hace que ahogue un gemido en su cuello.

Las manos del pelinegro, algo aburridas de estar siempre quietas, empiezan a desabrochar rápidamente y algo desesperadas los pantalones de Naruto, éste alza las caderas y hace que el pelinegro se los arranque de un tirón y de paso también desprenderlo de los bóxers.

-Ahora, no hay absolutamente nadie que nos pueda molestar, Naruto –

-Si lo sé – le responde el rubio, que de un pequeño empujoncito deja sentado a Sasuke, Naruto se pone de rodillas frente a el y lentamente dirige sus manos al pantalón de su novio, para quitárselos y dejar al aire su prominente erección, estaba tan grande que Naruto no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la impresión provocando el total sonrojo del Uchiha.

-¿Me la vas a estar mirando todo el día o que? – Corre la vista ahora mas avergonzado, era obvio lo que le estaba pidiendo.

El ojiazul capta de inmediato y rápidamente posa su lengua en la punta del miembro de Sasuke, de a poco, empieza a introducirla en su boca, brindándole calor y estimulación.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar gemir sin control, aquel placer que le era brindado era demasiado, jamás había experimentado una sensación así, sentía como Naruto subía y bajaba rápidamente, como su lengua se deslizaba por toda su longitud y dibujaba círculos en la punta, Dios, sentía que iba a enloquecer, las emociones eran demasiadas. Repentinamente Naruto se detiene y clava su mirada en la de Sasuke algo enojado.

-¿Qué…ocurre? – pregunta con la respiración entrecortada y algo sorprendido.

- Tu camisa – le reprocha el rubio – esta estorbando, no me deja ver nada – Naruto lo desprende de la molesta prenda tan rápido que casi la rasga, listo, ahora el pecho de Sasuke estaba descubierto, el ojiazul desliza su lengua por la altura de los pezones hasta las mejillas lo que hace que el Uchiha lo agarre por la cintura y lo bese de una forma desenfrenada.

Para no hacer esperar más a su novio, Sasuke lo recuesta otra vez y de golpe introduce dos dedos en la entrada de Naruto, y en lugar de escuchar algún gritito de protesta, solo escucha jadeos de placer, así que empieza a hacer pequeños círculos con ambos dedos dentro de él y cuando cae en cuenta de que Naruto se esta impacientando coloca la punta de su miembro en la entrada del rubio…y se queda ahí…observando…sin hacer nada más…

Naruto nota lo tenso que esta el ojinegro y con ambas piernas rodea la cintura de su novio y hace que la erección entre de golpe en él, haciendo que gima de forma casi bestial.

-No pienses tanto Sasu…aaaah….sólo...actúa – y le brinda una sonrisa tan hermosa que hace que Sasuke se de cuenta de lo seguro que esta Naruto de lo que están haciendo, y lentamente, comienza a moverse, a penetrarlo lentamente, a medida que aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas iba llegando más profundo y de pronto siente que el rubio gime aún mas fuerte que antes y de inmediato captó, había golpeado algún punto interno que había vuelto totalmente loco a Naruto, trata de memorizarlo y entre gemidos lo golpea más veces y mas rápido. A estas alturas ya llevaban un ritmo frenético que tenía a ambos sumidos totalmente en el placer, desesperados buscaban sus bocas para besarse con desesperación hasta quedarse sin aire, y siguieron así hasta que ambos sintieron que el momento llegaría pronto.

Y ambos…gritando de placer se vacían, Sasuke al interior de Naruto y éste en el vientre de ambos. El pelinegro sale lentamente de su novio y se recuesta al lado de él, abrazándolo y besando su frente.

-Haz estado maravilloso Naruto, te amo – palabras que, el rubio no alcanzó a escuchar, ya que se había quedado completamente dormido.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Y hasta aquí ha llegado el capi…¿como ha quedado el lemon? Espero que dejen su opinión ya que me costó montón hacerlo. Y bueno…que mas decir, los revis los responderé después ya que mas rato me ire a la playa por unos cuantos días.

Y como siempre MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LO REVIEWS!!! Jamás pensé que el fic agradara tanto, por eso estoy muy agradecida – hace pequeña reverencia ante todos los lectores –

Nos vemos en una próxima actualización

Sayoo nn


	7. Suceso inesperado

**Cap**** 7: Suceso inesperado.**

Se despertó con algo de dificultad, ya que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente junto a Sasuke, se frotó los ojos en un vano intento por desperezarse.

-Naruto, podrías ser menos escandaloso al despertarte – le dijo el pelinegro aún con los ojos cerrados –

El rubio se disculpó y se volvió a acomodar en el pecho de Sasuke.

-¿Aún es de noche? –

-Si Naruto – le respondió totalmente desvelado ya, observó su reloj y no puso muy buena cara - Son las tres – bufó algo enojado – a estas alturas ya no puedo dormir dobe, y todo por tu culpa –

-¿Eeh? Pero si solo me moví un poco – le decía con grandes lagrimones en los ojos

-Tengo el sueño ligero, pero…ya no importa – lentamente comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Naruto – Mejor duérmete, creo que a estas horas no hay mucho con que entretenerse.

-Si, tienes razón – le respondió cerrando los ojos lentamente y dejándose acariciar por las cálidas manos de su novio.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

El resto del viaje transcurrió normalmente, no hubo más que unos pequeños inconvenientes, uno que otro golpe, alguna pelea por parte de los sensei, en fin, todo normal, Sasuke y Naruto fueron muy discretos, por lo que nadie se percató de que no eran simples amigos. Ya pasados los tres días, el curso completo volvió a sus casas.

-¿Y como te fue en el viaje Naruto? – preguntaba Tsunade desde la cocina, al parecer estaba preparando algo de Ramen.

-Bien… Bueno, el primer día estuve la mayor parte de el en cama, pero por lo demás no pasó nada fuera de lo común – le respondió desde el comedor.

-Ya veo – La rubia se acerca al lugar donde se encontraba su hijo - ¿Y por que estuviste todo el día en cama? –

- Por que comí una hierba que daba dolor de cabeza extremo – le responde con cara de no sentirse muy bien. –

-A ti siempre te ocurren cosas de ese tipo, y eso es por que a veces eres algo idiota Naruto – la mujer sonrió divertida y se dirigió a la cocina otra vez. – El Ramen esta listo ¿Vas a querer un poco? –

-Prefiero comer después, es que, Sasuke ya esta por llegar –

-¿Vas a salir con él? – le preguntó con toda la curiosidad del mundo.

-No, prefiero quedarme aquí en casa, y así poder comer del Ramen que preparaste con él – dicho esto, el chico le sonríe zorrunamente y de forma algo impaciente miró el reloj, se suponía que Sasuke llegaría a las 6:30, ya era algo más que esa hora y eso al rubio le preocupaba, el pelinegro siempre era muy puntual, pero no pasó mucho rato y sonó el timbre, era él.

-Sasuke, me tenías preocupado – le dijo algo enojado el rubio

-Lo siento, es que Itachi… – se llevó una mano a la frente y un tic apareció en su ceja derecha…es que a veces, Itachi era tan especial.

_**Flash Back **_

_-¡¿__Que__ me __pongo__ Sasuke?! __No, más importante que eso ¿Llevo el pelo suelto o simplemente así como esta ahora¡Espera! Mejor le digo que mañana, invento una excusa¡me hago el enfermo! Cof cof que terrible lo que paso ¿No? – Itachi corría de un lado a otro, estaba histérico, un poco mas y se vuelve completamente loco, y todo por culpa de nuestra querida pelirrosa. _

_-Itachi, solo tendrás una cita con ella, no se casarán ni nada por el estilo – le respondió Sasuke con una gotaza en su cabeza._

_-Debí__ haberla invitado la próxima semana, no hoy __–__Se resignaba mientras cascadas de lágrimas caían por sus ojos – No, mejor me calmo, salgo con ella y todo bien – al instante, Itachi ya había vuelto a su expresión calmada de siempre_

_-Trata de no comportarte como idiota, si en verdad te gusta entonces juégatela, recuerda que tu una vez me diste el mismo consejo, baka – _

_Itachi se sonrojo y solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, ya no podía__ negar que__ le gustaba la chica, se le notaba en demasía._

_-Bueno, ya que estas listo, me voy donde Naruto, te veo tan decidido que ya no necesitas mi ayuda – _

_Itachi en un movimiento algo desesperado se aferra __a la pierna __de Sasuke para no dejarlo ir__ lo que hace que el pelinegro caiga al suelo._

_-¡__Aah__, suéltame la maldita pierna! –_

_-¡__No, espera un poco __má__s! –_

_-¡Que me sueltes, llego tarde donde Naruto! – decía ya totalmente irritado el hermano menor._

_Tras la insistencia de Itachi, lo que se escucho después fueron muchos gritos y golpes._

_**Fin del Flash back**_

-Ya veo – dijo el rubio comprendiendo la situación – De seguro le va bien con Sakura, así que no hay de que preocuparse –

Ambos chicos hablaban tranquilamente en el living, mientras tomaban un vaso de zumo de piña.

-Bueno, saldré un rato, tengo ganas de tomar aire – Era Tsunade la que había hablado, ya tenía puesto hasta los zapatos, estaba lista para salir. – Volveré dentro de una hora más o menos, Adiós –

Naruto observó como su madre salió por la puerta, giró su cabeza para observar a Sasuke y bueno, lo que vio en los ojos de su novio no era nada más que perversión.

-Naruto, tu madre salió…ahora estamos solos…completamente solos – le dijo con sus ojos velados por el deseo.

-Si lo sé pero volverá luego, así que mejor no hagamos nada – El rubio trató de alejarse un poco pero le fue imposible ya que la boca de Sasuke ya había atrapado por completo la suya, mientras que las manos del Uchiha apegaban más su cuerpo contra él y lentamente lo iba recostando en el sofá.

-Mejor vamos a mi habitación – Logró decir Naruto decir después del beso, su temperatura corporal ya había subido, pero hacerlo casi en la entrada de la casa no era muy bueno que digamos.

-Lo siento, pero ya no puedo parar – Sasuke comenzó a bajar los pantalones de Naruto mientras besaba su cuello con impaciencia, obviamente el rubio no se quedo atrás y ya había comenzado a levantarle la camisa para que su pecho quedara al descubierto.

De repente, se escucha como la puerta es abierta de golpe, ambos chicos se miraron con cara de horror al ver quien estaba allí, y si, Tsunade había olvidado su cartera por lo que se había devuelto, y al entrar a su casa tuvo "la suerte" de ver la escenita del año, miró al pelinegro con desprecio, casi con odio, y para que mencionar los celos de madre, ella no quería, se lo había advertido a Naruto, ese chico no podía ponerle ni una mano encima, y la pose en la que se encontraban no tenía justificación.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para tocar de esa forma a mi hijo¡Maldito pervertido! –

Sasuke no atinó a decir nada, se limitó a separarse del rubio mientras se arreglaba la ropa y luego observaba como este se subía los pantalones.

-¡Naruto! – la mujer llama la atención de su hijo, que estaba rojo como tomate.

-¿Q…que? – tartamudeó apenas mirando a su madre.

-¿Qué fue lo que hablamos el otro día? Supongo que lo recuerdas ¿Cierto? – le regañó bastante enojada, aunque a ratos trataba de mantener la calma para no asesinar ahí mismo a Sasuke.

-Si recuerdo – En ese momento el rostro de Naruto se apagó por completo, estaba avergonzado, apenado, enojado…esta bien, era su madre y todo, pero tampoco tenía que comportarse así.

-Sasuke, quiero que te vayas de inmediato si no quieres morir, y no quiero que te acerques a mi hijo ¿Me oíste? –

-¡Pero lo que estábamos haciendo no tenía nada de ma…! -

-¡Que te vayas! – le interrumpió la mujer haciendo que Sasuke saliera de inmediato completamente resignado, pero no se iba a rendir, una cosa como esa no lo iba a alejar de la persona que más amaba.

-Mamá, no tenías por que decir eso – Naruto estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, pero prefirió aguantar, tal vez para no verse tan patético –

-Lo dije por tu bien –

-¿Y que sabes tu lo que me hace bien o mal eh? – le contestó totalmente enrabiado.

-No vengas a hablarme así mocoso, vete a tu habitación ahora mismo que no tengo ganas de verte –

Naruto apretó sus ojos, no, no iba a llorar, tal vez no vería a Sasuke por un tiempo, después su madre se daría cuenta de su error y todo volvería a la normalidad, si…tan sólo debía esperar. Y así, a paso lento se dirigió a su habitación…aún era temprano, así que lo mejor era dormir para pasar más rápido el tiempo.

Por otro lado, para ser más específicos, en el hogar de los Uchihas, se podía ver a Sasuke totalmente colérico, había tratado de preparase algo para comer pero al segundo mandó todas las ollas y demases a volar por la ventana, así que prefirió recostarse en el sofá a ver televisión, en un vano intento por calmarse.

_-Maldita vieja entrometida, no tiene derecho a tratarme así, y menos a alejarme de Naruto __–_Decía el chico entre dientes mientras cambiaba los canales sin parar, estaba a punto de hacer añicos el control remoto cuando de a poco comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, al parecer lanzar cosas al jardín era un gasto de energía grande, así que no paso mucho rato para que nuestro querido vengador se quedara dormido.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-¿Como la pasaste? – preguntó con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-excelente, gracias por invitarme, Itachi –

-Cuando quieras – le respondió el pelinegro.

Itachi y Sakura, habían ido a cenar a unos de los lugares más tranquilos de la ciudad, todo salió perfecto, sin embargo, el ojinegro no tuvo el valor para declararse.

-Ojala que se pueda repetir – le dijo La pelirrosa que estaba parada en la entrada de su casa.

-Si quieres podemos ir a otro lado la próxima semana –

- Esta bien¿Te parece el jueves? –

-Si claro, bueno entonces…nos vemos después…adiós – y así, completamente relajado, Itachi se dirigió a su casa, fue algo así como su primera cita, no estuvo nervioso, tuvieron una conversación fluida, quizás no todo salió como planeaba, aún así estaba feliz, por que pudo compartir un tiempo muy agradable con la chica. Itachi estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba en casa, de inmediato entra y lo primero que vio al ingresar era a su hermano tirado en el sillón.

-Sasuke – lo llamó para tratar de llamar su atención…aunque no obtuvo respuesta…el chico seguía durmiendo. – Sasuke, oye… -

El aludido se movió un poco, estaba despertando.

-¿Que quieres? – le dijo con voz adormilada - ¿Ya amaneció?

-No idiota, recién son las 12, mejor anda a tu habitación que aquí cogerás un resfriado. –

-Me da igual – Sasuke suspiró algo resignado.

-¿Te ocurrió algo? – le preguntó Itachi algo preocupado.

-A ver, como lo explico… - se llevó una mano a su barbilla – estaba a punto de hacerlo con Naruto, su madre me descubrió, casi me echa a patadas de la casa y me pidió que no e acercara más a el – le explicó como si se tratase de lo más natural del mundo.

-¿¡Y tu no le dijiste nada!? –

-No pude, con suerte alcancé a arreglarme mi ropa – el muchacho se reincorporó para poder sentarse y así dejar que Itachi se ubicase al lado de él.

-¿Y que vas a hacer? No puedes dejar las cosas así como así –

-Quizás mañana hable con Naruto, aún no lo se…aparte ya salimos de vacaciones…eso significa, que el tiempo que pude haberlo visto en clases esta perdido.

-Pero júntate con él a escondidas – Itachi sonrió para tratar de darle algo de optimismo al asunto.

-No me queda otra – Sasuke suspiró y se restregó los ojos. – Pero bueno, así son las cosas – El chico se queda pensativo un momento y observa a su hermano de forma curiosa - ¿Cómo te fue con Sakura? – le preguntó directamente.

-Si te refieres a "eso" te aviso que no le pude decir nada. – Sasuke estaba a punto de gritarle cuando el mayor le hizo callar – Pero saldremos el jueves próximo y ahí se lo diré.

-Bien me parece, por que me enteré por ahí que no eres el único interesado en ella – el chico mira a su hermano con malicia.

-¿Y quien es el otro bastardo? - La expresión calmada de Itachi cambió rápidamente a una de preocupación.

-Es alguien de mi clase, pero no te diré quien es exactamente –

-¿Pero por que? –

-Por que tu solo eres su "amigo"– Sasuke puso un claro énfasis en esa palabra – Así que no tienes de que preocuparte ¿o si? – el chico le sonríe de medio lado con satisfacción, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había echo que Itachi comenzara a perder la paciencia.

El mayor gruñó unas cuantas palabras inentendibles y se fue a su habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe, Sasuke hizo lo mismo, ya mañana sería otro día y hablaría con Naruto…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y aquí concluye el séptimo capitulo, awww tengo que reconocer que sufrí un poco al escribirlo… pero esto no es nada por que después Tsunade se pondrá mas malvada XD (ya mejor me quedo callada por que me pondré a dar spoilers xD)

Y bueno, creo que ahora he tomado un ritmo algo constante a la hora de actualizar y eso es por que todos los reviews me motivan mucho…gracias por todos ellos me encantan n.n

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización…Sayo!


	8. ¿Mal presentimiento?

**Cap. 8 - ¿Mal presentimiento?**

-Ototo¿Te encuentras bien? –Itachi estaba bastante preocupado por su hermano menor, ya llevaba una semana de vacaciones y bueno, se supone que la gente a esas alturas se encuentran en buen estado por el hecho de descansar ¿No? Ok, el caso de Sasuke era otro.

Desde que había "roto" con Naruto, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él, el móvil del rubio había sido confiscado por su madre…cada vez que Sasuke llamaba recibía uno que otro insulto que, para ser sinceros, le dolían, y lo dejaban bastante mal.

-Creo que…me encuentro bien – respondió el aludido con desgana, sin embargo, él no podía deprimirse tanto…al fin y al cabo, era un Uchiha.

-Espero que en verdad estés bien, por que…déjame decirte que tu cara me dice otra cosa-

Y claro, Sasuke tenía grandes ojeras acompañadas de una mueca no muy agradable, sin mencionar su cabello desordenado y algo sucio, aún así, no se sentía tan mal de acuerdo a como se veía…ya encontraría forma de hablar con Naruto, y volver, o por lo menos tratar, de ser la pareja que eran antes.

Por otro lado, el ojiazul no lo estaba pasando muy bien…Tsunade se había puesto mucho mas estricta que antes, con suerte podía salir solo…estaba la mayor parte del día en la habitación y las visitas de sus amigos debían ser en un lugar que su madre pudiera vigilar constantemente y bueno, para que hablar del móvil.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Naruto estaba recostado en su cama, pensando en alguna manera que le facilitara hablar con Sasuke, sin embargo no la encontraba…se haló sus cabellos con fuerza y apretó sus dientes, estaba enojado…y mucho, por el simple hecho de que no tuvo la confianza y la rebeldía suficiente para desobedecer a su madre.

Mientras seguía enojándose consigo mismo, escucho el timbre y luego a su madre abrir la puerta, la inesperada visita era Sakura, por lo que la rubia mujer deja que la chica vaya a ver a Naruto a su habitación, por que bueno, hablamos de la pelirrosa, y Tsunade le tenía mucho cariño.

-Puedes ir a ver a Naru, esta en su habitación – Le dijo amablemente la mujer brindándole una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Tsunade-san, con permiso – La chica ingresó a la casa y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Naruto, ingresando de golpe y enérgicamente, en un claro intento de levantar los ánimos de su mejor amigo.

-Sakura, que bueno verte por aquí – El chico le sonrió de una forma algo tristona.

-Es que, justo pasaba por aquí y bueno – Sakura bajó la voz y se acercó algo más a Naruto – Ya que soy la única que puede hablar en privado contigo he decidido ayudarte – La chica adoptó una pose que denotaba superioridad y sonreía orgullosa.

-¿De verdad?...Sakura… ¿De verdad vas a ayudarme…con…lo de Sasuke? – A Naruto se le iluminaron sus inmensos ojos azules, a la espera de una respuesta positiva.

-Claro que si baka, a eso he venido –

-¡Muchas gracias! – Un poco más y el chico saltaba en brazos de Sakura, definitivamente ella era su salvación.

-Ya ya, que no es nada hombre tranquilízate – Decía la chica entre risas, al fin había visto sonreír a su amigo otra vez – Bien, es hora de ponerse serios – le advirtió – escúchame bien, tenemos que hacer que de una u otra manera puedas reunirte con Sasuke – Levantó su dedo índice y colocó su otra mano en su cadera, en señal de que estaba hablando algo de suma importancia.

-Si, lo sé, y créeme que he pensado millones de formas pero no creo que den resultado. –

-Por eso mismo antes de venir traté de pensar en algo –

-¿Y que cosa sería? – Preguntó Naruto completamente intrigado.

-Trataré de convencer a tu madre para que te deje ir pasado mañana a mi casa, y también le diré a Sasuke que vaya, de tal forma que puedan estar juntos y arreglar sus cosas.

El rubio iba a hablar pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por la chica.

-Por mi madre y yo no te preocupes, "casualmente" vamos a salir.

-¡¡Eres un genio Sakura!! – Gritó el rubio con grandes lagrimones en sus ojos, estaba feliz…en un segundo su ánimo había mejorado a sobremanera, al fin…esa casi semana y media sin Sasuke lo estaba matando, lo estaba volviendo loco, Necesitaba sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, sentir sus cálidas manos rozando su piel, escuchar su voz ronca al oído, sus caricias, su aroma, necesitaba a Sasuke ¡Lo necesitaba ya! Y apenas tuviera ocasión a solas con él, se o haría saber.

-Bueno, entonces me voy, tengo que decirle esto a Sasuke –

-Si, tienes que ir ahora por favor… - Le suplicó el rubio, a lo que la chica asintió y se marchó de inmediato.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

En casa de los Uchihas, ambos hermanos estaban tranquilamente en el comedor mientras devoraban un pequeño aperitivo hecho especialmente por Itachi, ambos casi ni habían hablado, ya que, a un Uchiha no se le interrumpe cuando esta llenando su estómago. Ya al terminar, ambos se dirigen a un pequeño lugar de la casa, que constaba de unos cuantos sillones y una chimenea, con grandes ventanas alrededor y una que otra estantería llena de libros, generalmente los chicos ocupaban ese lugar para conversar y en caso de que fuera invierno para tener algo de calor.

-Sasuke, tengo algo importante que decirte – Itachi se encontraba sentado en un sillón enfrente de su hermano, le habló mientras se divertía jugando con un trozo de hoja de revista.

-¿Y que sería? – preguntó sin mucho interés alguno.

-¿Recuerdas a mi amigo, ese que me acompañó en el tiempo que estuve en la universidad? –

-¿Ese que era maniático por las esculturas? –

-Si, ése mismo. –

-Ya… ¿Y que ocurre con él? –Preguntó esta vez, con algo mas de interés, es que, Itachi junto a ese chico…eran como dinamita…

-Lo que pasa es que, tiene unos cuantos problemas económicos, y para que pueda ahorrar algo de dinero, le ofrecí quedarse acá en casa hasta que sus padres puedan encontrar un empleo estable, te explico, el padre de Deidara era dueño de una importante empresa de Arcilla que quebró y la familia completa quedó en la ruina, la madre del chico se fue a vivir junto con unos familiares acompañada de su esposo y bueno, Deidara no tiene donde quedarse ya que en ese lugar no hay mas espacio…¿Entendiste? – Itachi no era muy bueno explicando cosas así que mas le valía a Sasuke haber entendido el cincuenta por ciento del asunto.

-Si, creo que si…entonces… ¿Cuándo llegaría mas o menos? –Apenas acabó de decir la oración cuando suena el timbre.

-Ahora mismo – Y de un salto, Itachi fue y abrió la puerta…y ahí estaba, un chico de largos cabellos rubios con una gran maleta a su lado, vestía unos jeans y una simple camisa negra.

-Hola Itachi ¿Cómo estas? – Preguntó el chico enérgicamente.

-Pues al parecer no tan bien como tu, anda, pasa –

Deidara entró y saludo alegremente a Sasuke, con algo de dificultad también entró la maleta al hogar. El Uchiha mayor amablemente le indicó a su amigo la habitación que le había preparado, era una que, estaba situada frente a la de Sasuke, Deidara algo avergonzado lleva sus cosas al lugar…se acerca a la ventana y observa la hermosa vista que tiene, el jardín de la casa era precioso, tenia una gran cantidad de rosas alrededor de una pequeña fuente en la que, en algunas ocasiones pequeños pajarillos se paraban ahí a beber algo de agua.

-Oye, Itachi – El rubio le llamo con algo de inseguridad.

-¿Que? -

-A ti ¿No te molesta que yo me quede aquí? – Preguntó totalmente apenado, ya que en parte se sentía una molestia, su estadía en ese lugar significaría un gasto innecesario.

-Claro que no, no te pongas idiota…tu sabes que a los amigos los ayudo en lo que esté a mi alcance – Itachi le sonrió en un intento de tranquilizarlo, ya que en parte podía entender como se sentía, y no precisamente por haber vivido algo parecido, simplemente trataba de ponerse en su lugar.

Sasuke se había quedado solo en el recibidor…estaba procesando aún la repentina llegada de Deidara, en parte no le molestaba, pero algo…le hacia presentir que su presencia aquí no sería color de rosa, sacudió rápidamente su cabeza ¿En que estupideces estaba pensando? Simplemente se quedaría un tiempo y ya, ni que fuera a causar el apocalipsis.

Estaba a punto de subir a su habitación cuando llaman a la puerta otra vez, algo cabreado, Sasuke abre de una manera algo brusca.

-Hola Sasuke – Sakura había llegado con la respiración algo agitada, se notaba que había ido corriendo.

-Hola Sakura – El chico le indica a la pelirrosa que pase y de inmediato le ofrece un vaso de agua, pues su cara hacia notar que estaba agitada.

-No gracias, la verdad es que he venido a algo rápido –

Sasuke no entendía mucho, pensó que Sakura venía a ver a Itachi pero ella lo niega de inmediato y se sonroja, había venido tan apurada que se le había olvidado ese detalle, Sasuke no vivía solo…la chica trata de disimular su sonrojo y comienza a explicarle rápidamente la situación al pelinegro, que por primera vez, prestaba real atención a algo, sus ojos se iluminaron levemente y su corazón casi da un vuelco de alegría.

-Pasado mañana, a las 4:15 en mi casa –

-No te preocupes, estaré ahí. –

-Bien me parece, entonces nos vemos – La chica se despidió, y cuando disponía a salir siente como una mano ligeramente la agarra del brazo, un forcejeo suave que no le causó dolor, pero que no la dejó seguir avanzando.

-¿Y tú pensabas irte sin siquiera saludarme? – Le reprochó Itachi con un enojo fingido.

-Disculpa, es que venía a darle un mensaje a Sasuke, y… tampoco pensé que estabas en casa – Sakura en parte quería irse sin verlo…le agradaba estar con él, pero a la vez le avergonzaba… ¿Acaso eso significaba que le gustaba? Al perecer sí.

-¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más? –

-Es que, le dije a mi madre que llegaría temprano a casa – le respondió algo apenada.

-No hay problema, yo te iré a dejar – y de un tirón Itachi se lleva a Sakura, entre más rápido salieran de la casa, menos tiempo tenía la chica de negarse.

El camino a casa de la chica no era tan largo, pero a pie, significaba mínimo unos quince minutos de trayecto, de a poco fue atardeciendo y el sol fue bajando mientras que las luces de las calles se iban encendiendo lentamente, no faltaba mucho para llegar, tenían que atravesar un callejón y luego pasar por un pequeño pasaje.

-Este callejón nunca me ha dado buena espina, siempre hay ladrones – Comentó Sakura algo asustada.

-Pero ahora yo lo veo bastante tranquilo – Le respondió el chico mirando a todos lados.

-Es que ahora es temprano, en la madrugada es cuando se pone peligroso – de pronto, una ráfaga de viento algo helada atravesó el lugar, Sakura se estremeció y tiritó levemente, no llevaba absolutamente nada para abrigarse. De pronto, sintió cómo algo cálido la abrigaba y al mirar se dio cuenta que Itachi se había sacado su chaleco y se lo había puesto encima.

-Gra…gracias – logró decir con ligeramente sonrojada.

-No es nada – Itachi se acercó de forma lenta hacia Sakura hasta quedar frente a frente, llevo su mano derecha al hombro de la chica y la izquierda a la mejilla de ésta, la acarició un momento mientras sentía cómo su corazón latía más y más rápido, era ahora o nunca, si no hacía nada estaba seguro que después se arrepentiría de por vida, no quiso perder mas tiempo y fue acercando su rostro al de ella, y sintió cómo sus respiraciones se entrelazaban. Sakura no sabía como reaccionar, tener a Itachi tan cerca le había bloqueado todos sus sentidos, sus miradas habían entrado en contacto directo e inconscientemente las manos de la chica se situaron en las caderas del pelinegro.

-Te quiero, Sakura – Logró decir suavemente.

-Yo…yo también – la chica le respondió en un susurro, no creyendo aún que Itachi le estuviera diciendo eso…a ella…a la frentona.

Y cómo si fueran un imán, Itachi unió sus labios con los de la chica en un beso tímido, pero que de a poco fue tomando intensidad…Sakura se olvidó del frio, ya que Itachi la había abrazado sobre protectoramente, cómo dándole a entender que a su lado, nada malo le pasaría nunca, el tiempo pasaba y ninguno de los dos quería que el beso acabara, de forma casi desesperada tomaban aire rápidamente para besarse otra vez, las palabras sobraban, con aquel gesto se demostraban todo lo que se querían.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chan Chan xD y hasta aquí les dejo el cap… creo que quedó ligeramente más largo que los demás xD y bueno, de a poco iré complicando algunas cosillas por ahí…Deidara se las trae xD

Y como ya es costumbre, muchas gracias por los reviews! En cuanto pueda responderé los otros, es que ahora me tengo que poner a trabajar. Nos leemos en el prox capitulo, sayo n.n!!


	9. Un nuevo intruso

_**Cap**__** 9: Un nuevo intruso**_

Deidara y Sasuke se encontraban en la pieza del primero hablando tranquilamente, estaban esperando que Itachi volviera. Sólo iba a acompañar a Sakura a su casa ¿Cómo iba a tardarse tanto? Sasuke sospechó de qué podía tratarse y explicó al rubio la situación, a lo que Deidara sonrió ampliamente, jamás se imaginó que Itachi conseguiría novia, al parecer el chico reservado que conoció en la universidad al fin se estaba liberando.

-¿Y que hay de ti? –

-¿De mi que? – Sasuke no comprendió la interrogante del chico.

-¿Tienes novia o no? – aclaró Deidara.

-Novio querrás decir, o al menos tenía – la mirada de Sasuke se apagó de a poco, si, era un Uchiha, pero cuando se trataba de Naruto olvidaba lo que significaba la palabra orgullo, al ver el rostro confundido del mayor, le explicó de la forma más rápida sobre la situación en la que se encontraban su ex novio y él.

-Pero al menos gracias a la chica podrás aclarar las cosas con él – Deidara en parte trató de subirle el ánimo, se le hacía extraño, ya le había tomado algo de cariño a Sasuke, como si se tratara de una especie de hermano menor.

-Espero que podamos hablar civilizadamente, por que, siempre terminamos peleando por cosas realmente estúpidas – Lanzó un largo suspiro, su famoso orgullo y la impetuosidad de Naruto eran totalmente incompatibles.

Deidara le estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió unos pasos cerca de la habitación y como la puerta se abría ligeramente, al fin Itachi había llegado, un poco más callado que de costumbre.

-Te demoraste, hermano¿Acaso te perdiste en el camino o que? – La pregunta de Sasuke sonó más a burla que a cualquier otra cosa.

-Digamos que, hicimos una pequeña parada en una parte – Itachi sonrió de manera estúpida y se sentó junto a los chicos, que estaban recostados en la nueva cama de Deidara.

-Ya veo, después tendrás que contarme que pasó. – Sasuke sentía curiosidad, a juzgar por las muecas de Itachi de seguro le debió haber ocurrido algo bueno con la pelirrosa.

-La verdad, es que si ha pasado algo – El mayor desvió la mirada y se sonrojo tan levemente que apenas se notaba, luego de haber estado con la chica en el callejón, terminó de encaminarla a su casa, y bueno, se quedó un rato allí disfrutando de la compañía de su ahora casi novia.

-¿Lo hiciste con ella? – La pregunta del hermano menor fue tan directa que Deidara e Itachi no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos de sorpresa y acto seguido, Sasuke recibió un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla por parte de su hermano.

-Para tu información, yo respeto mucho a Sakura – Gruñía mientras una vena se le marcaba notoriamente en la cien.

-Entiendo, entiendo…tranquilízate –

-Bueno, entonces se van a pelear a otro lado por que ya tengo sueño y quiero dormir – El rubio había observado en primera fila el espectáculo y no deseaba que su nueva habitación fuese destruida por peleas tan absurdas como esa. Ambos chicos obedecieron y salieron del lugar, para cada uno dirigirse a su propia habitación…en cuanto Sasuke llegó a la de él, se tumbó en la cama y con algo de dificultad pudo al fin quedarse dormido.

El día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad, como Sasuke nunca salía de casa y Deidara tampoco, ambos se quedaron todo el día hablando, de la vida, de sus gustos, cosas así, sin sentido pero que los ayudaban a conocerse más, el pelinegro disfrutaba de la compañía del chico, sentía que podía confiar en él, en pocas palabras, ya era su amigo. Por otro lado Itachi no se encontraba en casa, había salido y era obvio donde.

-Sakura, mejor salgamos a dar una vuelta, hemos estado casi todo el día aquí – Itachi y la pelirrosa se encontraban acostados en la cama de esta, viendo una película tranquilamente.

-Pero es que no tengo ganas, aparte prefiero quedarme aquí haciéndote cariño – La chica sonrió y volvió a acomodarse más en el pecho de su ahora novio, el chico no pudo negarse a esa sonrisa y suspiró derrotado, pero sin antes de haberle devuelto la sonrisa a ella y un tierno

beso en sus labios, al parecer, quedarse ahí no sería tan malo como él pensaba.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

En casa de Naruto, éste se encontraba en el comedor esperando a que su madre terminara de preparar la cena, miraba algún punto fijo del techo sin mucho interés, tenía hambre y sueño, también tenía una sensación extraña…Tsunade estaba actuando de forma rara con él, demasiado amable para su gusto, el rubio estaba seguro que su madre traía algo entre manos.

-Aquí tienes tu Ramen hijo – pronunció la mujer mientras le deja el plato en frente de él, luego se sentó a su lado y se limitó a observar como Naruto engullía la porción que le había preparado.

Al ver que su hijo había terminado de comer, Tsunade se decidió a contarle a Naruto lo que tenía preparado para él

-Oye – Llamó su atención.

-¿Que pasa mamá? – le preguntó un poco confundido el chico.

-Tenemos que hablar de algo importante…- la mujer se interrumpió, tenía que buscar las palabras correctas para no ponerse a pelear con él otra vez – Sé que aún estas molesto por que no te dejo ver a Sasuke y tu sabes perfectamente la razón, no obstante, no quiero que estés solo…no se si me entiendes. –

-Creo que no... – Dijo algo confundido.

-Lo que trato de decir, es que hace poco, uno de mis buenos amigos me ha presentado a su sobrino, y se nota que es un chico correcto y respetuoso, además de ser muy atractivo, así que me decidí para que fuese tu novio. – la mujer sonrió, sabía que Naruto no podía negarse…la que colocaba las reglas en casa era ella.

-¡¿Y tu crees que lo aceptaré así como así!? Te equivocas, yo no voy a ser novio de nadie más excepto Sasuke – Naruto se había enfadado, aparte de alejarlo del pelinegro¿Ahora quería que aceptar a un nuevo chico que ni siquiera conocía y fingir que era feliz? No, nunca, esta vez, su madre le había colmado la paciencia.- No, no y no¡Descarta esa idea por completo! – le gritó.

-No me trates así mocoso, si he seleccionado a Sai es por que el no sería capaz de violar tu inocencia – Tsunade a veces, era tan ingenua…

-¿Sabes que¡Estoy harto! Yo… ¡No soy tan inocente como tú crees!– Le volvió a gritar golpeando la mesa con la mano - Con Sasuke yo… - Se interrumpió y tomo algo de aire, estaba a punto de decirle que se había acostado con el pelinegro pero se contuvo, hablarle de "eso" sería cagarla más.

Sin embargo, Tsunade había comprendido lo que había tratado de decir, y en un segundo, se levantó para situarse al lado de su hijo, y darle una bofetada en toda su mejilla, el impacto fue tal que su mano quedó completamente marcada en el rostro del chico que, de la impresión solo se pudo llevar una mano a la zona afectada y dejar escapar una que otra lágrima, su madre nunca antes le había tratado así…nunca antes le había echo la vida imposible como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

-¡Te odio! – fue lo único que atinó a gritarle antes de salir corriendo a su habitación ya que, ese era el único lugar donde podía ir.

La rubia vio como su hijo algo aturdido se dirigió a su habitación y suspiro larga y pesadamente, ya no había vuelta atrás, Sai llegaría en unos tres días más a quedarse a la casa, así que Naruto tendría que aceptarlo por las buenas o por las malas, aparte, el chico que ella había escogido tenía un cierto parecido en lo físico con Sasuke, por eso estaba tan confiada en que Naruto lo aceptase. Los planes de Tsunade nunca fallaban, y este no sería la excepción.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Al fin, el gran día había llegado, Sasuke se levanto con más ánimos que nunca y miraba constantemente el reloj, se notaba que estaba ansioso y Deidara se lo hizo saber.

-Sasuke, ya veo que de un momento a otro te da un ataque de nervios –

-Ya ya, es que, de hace muchos días que no veo a Naruto…-

-Si, pero tampoco creo que sea para tanto – le dijo quitándole importancia al asunto, y de inmediato recibió una mirada de lo menos amigable de parte del pelinegro.- Ya lo siento, sé que es importante para ti… - se disculpó.

El uchiha suspiró resignado, ahora sólo hablaba con el rubio, ya que Itachi estaba el noventaicinco por ciento de su tiempo en casa de Sakura, con suerte lo veía en las noches y en la hora del almuerzo.

Por otro lado, Naruto se sentía igual o peor que Sasuke, ver que el reloj no avanzaba lo estaba matando, convencer a su madre de que lo dejara ir donde Sakura había sido fácil, aparte, se quedaría solo allí con el pelinegro, ya que la chica y su madre (con Itachi incluido) irían al centro comercial a dar una vuelta muy larga, y eso les daría tiempo de sobra a ambos para conversar y tratar de ver una forma para que pudieran estar juntos más seguido.

En casa de Sakura, todos estaban ya listos para salir…sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la chica escondió debajo de una piedra del jardín la una copia de la llave de la puerta delantera, para que Naruto pudiese entrar, a veces al rubio se le ocurrían buenas ideas, y esa era una de ellas, a Sakura jamás se le hubiese ocurrido esconder la famosa llave ahí.

-Mamá, ya vámonos, o si no después se nos hará tarde –

-Si ya voy, es que estoy revisando las ventanas, quiero que todas queden cerradas – Le respondió su madre.

-No importa, ya vamos – Sakura comenzó a salir de su casa seguida de su madre e Itachi, lo único que quería la chica es que se fueran lo más rápido posible.

Desde los arbustos cercanos al lugar, Naruto vio como se iban alejando, y cuando se aseguró que ya estaban completamente lejos, corrió a la entrada y comenzó a buscar la llave que sin ninguna dificultad encontró, abrió la puerta y se adentró en el hogar…era un lugar muy acogedor con una decoración muy femenina, paredes blancas con un estampado de flores muy suave y finas cortinas rosadas que adornaban las ventanas de un tono parecido, Naruto se adentró más en el lugar y se fue directo al sofá, y se sentó ahí…a esperar.

Sasuke salió de su casa lo más rápido que pudo, corrió por todos los lugares que la muchedumbre le permitió, al llegar, se sentó casi en la entrada, estaba muy cansado, tomó algo de aire y se puso en pie, tenia su mano lista para tocar la puerta, acción que no alcanzó a realizar ya que el rubio le abrió de inmediato, Sasuke había echo demasiado ruido con sus jadeos.

-Sasuke – Dijo Naruto en un susurro, ambos chicos se quedaron mirando sin pronunciar palabra alguna, como si se les hubiesen atascado en la garganta. Un silencio que ya se estaba volviendo algo incómodo, por lo que Naruto trató de aunque sea decirle un "hola", pero el azabache no le dio tiempo ya que unió sus labios en un desesperado pero a la vez dulce beso en el cual demostraba cuanto le había extrañado. El rubio no supo como reaccionar, de forma algo tonta trató de devolver cada caricia que Sasuke le entregaba. Naruto no se había dado cuenta y ya estaba tirado en el suelo de la entrada de Sakura, con la puerta abierta y el pelinegro sobre él, así que decidió que lo más sensato…era que hablaran y luego…bueno…luego Sasuke podría descargarse.

-Oye…Sasuke…detente…tenemos que hablar primero – Le dijo el rubio con algo de dificultad, ya que el pelinegro estaba muy concentrado en su cuello, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo con ímpetu.

El chico no le respondió, simplemente se detuvo y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Sasuke en verdad, nosotros nos juntamos para hablar. –

Y claro, el rubio tenía razón, se juntaron ahí para aclarar las cosas – Esta bien, entonces hablemos… - El Uchiha se incorporó y cerró la puerta de un golpe, suspiro derrotado y comenzó a caminar a la habitación de Sakura – Mejor vayamos allá – le dijo al ojiazul señalando el lugar – Si viene alguien nos podemos esconder ahí. –

El rubio asintió y le siguió sin protestar, ambos chicos se sentaron en la orilla de la cama a una distancia prudente.

-Bien, creo que el que tiene que empezar eres tú, Naruto…ya que tu madre fue la que empezó el problema –

-Lo sé… - El rubio calló un momento, estaba pensando si contarle o no sobre lo que su madre tenía preparado para él – Después de que te fuiste, no hable con mi mamá en tres días, me quitó toda forma de contacto contigo, me prohibió salir, me prohibió estar con mis amigos… prácticamente estaba como en una cárcel – Naruto volvió a callar tratando de contener las lágrimas – y más encima…quiere buscarme otro novio, que según ella, será mejor que tú – El rubio se llevo una mano a la boca mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, Sasuke se había quedado pensando en lo que le acababa de decir, -_"un nuevo novio"__- _Se repetía constantemente en su cabeza.

El pelinegro volvió de golpe a la realidad cuando los sollozos de Naruto se empezaron a escuchar más fuerte, verlo allí tan triste la partía el corazón, en un acto reflejo, Sasuke atrajo al rubio hacia sí y apoyo la cabeza del chico en su pecho, rodeó con sus brazos a Naruto mientras que éste le devolvía las caricias y situaba sus manos en la cintura del pelinegro, extrañaba sentir ese aroma tan típico de él, extrañaba la sensación de sentirse protegido…No dejaría que su madre le arrebatase todo eso, y menos con el chico que llegaría en pocos días…Sai…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

owo, y hasta aquí dejo el cap, me quedó con cierto aire dramático supongo xD aunque igual no tanto… uuf uuf xD me he dado cuenta que me leen bastante y eos me tiene entusiasmada, aunque poquitas personas me dejan review (que valoro bastante) ojala que ahora sean mas entusiastas y puedan dejar aunque sea un holii XD.

El siguiente cap se viene pronto. Awww saludines especiales con todo mi corashón XD a Jude-chan. Gracias por ayudarme con ese trozo de historia en el que me quede estancada. n.n

Besos!


End file.
